Bart Explodes
by Caesar St
Summary: A sequel to the story "Tieing Up Loose Ends". After a major argument with Homer, Bart becomes frustrated with his family. Bart soon takes out his frustration by attacking people that have wronged him in the past. Will Lisa, together with the entire school be able to save Bart from his own rage or will Bart's rage destroy his life and his family.
1. The Spiky-Hair Volcano

It's been three months since the events of Shelbyville took place. Everything appeared to be normal in Springfield, however things were very different at the Simpsons' house.

A week ago, probably one of the darkest moments took place within the family. There was a massive argument between Bart and Homer. The argument they had was much worse than any past arguments.

The argument was over what Bart said about Homer in the final testament video. The fight turned physical as well as verbal. Homer admitted that Bart was the biggest mistake of his life.

Bart, feeling hurt told the truth to his father once again. It was the one thing that caused his father to go off the edge, but no one could disagree with what Bart said. Bart was relentless as he got in his father's face and told the truth.

He told Homer that he's the biggest threat to Springfield. He mentioned what happened during Trappuccino. Bart went as far as to tell his father that he nearly destroyed the family, while on the run.

It was the biggest blow to Homer that anyone has ever given him. Homer was extremely furious with the insults from his son. He somehow restrained himself from physically harming his son in anyway.

Despite Bart saying some very insulting things about him, he knew his son was right. He was angry with himself for the way he's treated his son, how his life is, the way his son's attitude towards him has been in the past, and what happened to the Johnson family.

He went to Moe's Tavern to talk about Springfield's past and to cry. Bart severely criticized his family for not doing anything about the argument. Bart and Homer haven't spoken to each other ever since that argument.

Tensions have been high in the house for the last week. Bart took his frustration out on the walls in the house. This was the one thing that worried Marge and Lisa the most, now it's happened.

Bart had been pushed over the limit for the last time. It resulted in one very dangerous boy roaming the house and a very negative atmosphere. He barely hung out with his friends at school.

He left many out in the dark about everything that happened, except for his new girlfriend, Charlotte Banks. Charlotte hasn't been happy for the last week either. Everything Bart told her has made her feel sorry for him even more.

Despite that, Bart didn't want her to feel sorry for him and everything he's gone through. He instead told her to pity the Simpson family for what they've become, which he quoted as backstabbers, users, and arrogant.

The Simpson family was in the kitchen eating breakfast. The entire house had been quiet for the last week. No one had anything to say or do at the house. The house became very depressing shortly after the argument.

When Bart came downstairs, Lisa and Maggie gulped. Bart had put the fear of God into everyone in the house. He's been punching several large holes into the walls for almost a week.

His hands were wrapped with bandages, which didn't stop him from hitting the walls anyway. It only motivated him to hit the walls even harder. Bart would often pace the house every few hours after everyone went to sleep.

He didn't look at his father or his family as he walked into the kitchen. It was almost as if his family didn't exist. When he sat down to eat breakfast, he noticed something odd with the cereal he was about to eat.

He picked up a piece and saw it was a pill rather then an actual cereal. Bart slammed his fists on the table, startling everyone. He didn't even flinch over the fact his hands were still banged up from punching walls.

"Who put this crap in my cereal?! The days where people don't tell me things ends today! I've had enough of people not telling me anything and going behind my back over these issues." Bart said as he gritted his teeth.

Marge and Lisa refused to answer him, since they didn't want to argue with him this morning. Homer wasn't even paying attention to his son as he continued reading the newspaper.

Bart grabbed the bowl of cereal and threw it onto the ground, sending milk and cereal all over the floor. Santa's Little Helper would normally lick up anything that fell on the floor, but was too afraid of his owner.

"So no one is going to talk? You're in the same league as that fat bastard. You're willing to put drugs in me for your own benefits. Screw all of you, I'm not going to be the punching bag for anyone around here.

I'll go to school hungry, since that's what this piece of crap town is good for. Giving all the kids in Springfield the bitch, while all the fat hogs in this town gorge themselves on high priced meals and get lazier." said Bart.

Bart left the kitchen feeling even more angier then before. Marge was sadden that her son was taking his frustration out on her and everyone in the family. It didn't help that he was going to school hungry.

"There goes the crying baby, trying to accuse people of doing things that he's not in control of." Homer said bitterly.

Homer's mood hasn't changed since the last week. Bart had heard what Homer said and came back into the kitchen. He got right in his father's face. It appeared that things were about get ugly this morning.

"I'm going to do what you weren't capable of doing. Not only am I going to graduate high school, I'm to go to college. Unlike you, I'll graduate that and get a better job than what you have.

It'll be much better than kissing some old man's skinny ass everyday, along with that gay co-worker who loves Mr. Burns to death. I'll be the few males that has bragging rights in this family." said Bart as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Homer growled that his son dissed him again, but Marge was disappointed with Homer. She lost a lot of respect for her husband after that argument with Bart. She commonly slept on the couch and at times would avoid Homer.

Homer and Marge have had many disagreements in the past, but last week's argument was the last straw. Lisa barely acknowledged that she had a father anymore and Maggie has been upset for the last week.

"Homie, I don't know why you continue to taunt him. It's bad enough you told off your son last week and nearly tried to kill him. Are you trying to start another fight again with your son?

If he does what I've been worried about, I'm not going to be held responsible for it. I'm sick and tired of this family being thrown under the bus because of one person. It's not fair to us and it's not fair to him either." said Marge.

"Honey this isn't between you or the boy, it's between me and him. If he wants to reveal personal things about our family, then he gets what's coming to him. I don't want no one revealing personal stuff about our lives.

Sooner or later, he will snap out of it and everything will go back to normal. This kid has been going wild for years and it's time I finally do something about it. Also I didn't try to kill him, I stopped and left the issue." Homer said harshly.

Lisa and Marge knew Homer was only making things worse. They also knew it was only a matter of time before Bart snapped and they had to do something about it.

"Since you put it that way, understand this Homer Simpson. If he does harm someone, we're covering our ass and I'm protecting him. You're on your own when this ship sinks, because we're not going to stand by you." said Marge.

"You can act like a complete jerk to your son all you want, but remember this. If he hurts or kills someone, then we're doomed to become the town pariah. It was only a matter of time before he stood up to you.

You've destroyed your own family if he ever harms anyone. I've defended you for years dad, but now I'm done lying to everyone at school. I'm also done lying to adults about you as well.

Thinking about it now, I'm very glad Bart spoke up, because everything he said about you is true. I hope you're happy with what you said about us. I hope he harms someone and we're not able to escape from it, then I can rat you out to the entire world.

If you're going to bring this entire family down, at least I'll go down with whatever dignity I still have. I'll go down knowing I didn't sell out my family for personal gain." said an angry Lisa.

Lisa walked out of the house with her backpack on. She and Marge left Homer shocked as Lisa joined her brother outside. Marge stepped into the backyard and looking into the sky as some clouds rolled by.

She was hoping God would guide her son into the right direction during this difficult time. Bart's friends gave him his personal space, but that didn't stop some from asking what was wrong with him.

Bart quickly walked into Mrs. McConnell's class and sat down. She noticed him walking in and the first time he started doing it, it was a surprise to her and everyone else. Bart's grades are still improving, which was a good sign.

Seymour was stunned when he learned Bart had grades that eclipsed all the nerds in school. Bart wasn't the only one, as everyone else literally followed what Bart was doing.

Getting better grades soon became the next popular thing and it's stuck around for the last three months. Bart has not been in the office for getting in trouble in the last week. Matter of fact, he hasn't been sent to Skinner's office since he came back from Shelbyville.

Bart still pulled pranks at school, but ever since the argument, the pranks have abruptly ended. After a few days of no pranks, many other kids became concerned about him.

Audrey already knew something was wrong with Bart as he sulked at his desk. She suspected it a few days earlier when Bart barely spoke to anyone in class. She decided to try her luck today and hoped Bart would respond.

"Bart dear, is there something wrong? I've noticed that you barely speak to your classmates in the last few days. Did anything big happened at home or at school that caused you to not speak to anyone?" Audrey asked.

Bart was very hesitant to reply to his teacher, but he looked up at Audrey. Audrey had been very good to him, along with Bart's classmates from Mrs. Krabappal's class. Bart cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"There is something wrong, a lot is wrong. I'm getting sick and tired of living with a forty year old man, who I've put up with for the last ten and a half years. I'm also sick of being taken advantage of, simply because I did the wrong things months ago. That's all I'm going to say about this." he said.

The words were very chilling and Audrey didn't know what to make of it. Bart rarely revealed much about his life, but hearing what he said surprised his teacher. A few hours later, Bart was walking quietly alone in the hallway.

Many were still unaware of what had taken place last week. They had no idea the situation was a lot worse than it appeared to be. Jenny confronted Bart in the hallway.

"Bart, I know you've been asked this a hundred times, but what's wrong? Why aren't you speaking to any of your friends?" she asked him as she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Bart didn't look at her as he looked down at the floor, thinking about something else. Jenny remained friends with Bart, after Bart reconciled with her in Shelbyville.

"Please Jenny, today isn't the day to talk to me. This week hasn't been a good week to me at all. Please stay away from me before I do something that I'll regret for the rest of my life." said Bart.

What Bart said caused great concern for Jenny. She ran off to find Lisa and ask her about what happened. Lisa didn't say a lot to anyone since the argument. Lisa refused to talk about it and was still emotionally distraught.

She blamed herself for all the negative things that took place within her family. She would at times go into the bathroom during class to breakdown and cry. She's also been going to a therapist for the last week as she has threatened suicide at school and even at home.

Lisa was getting books out of her locker when she saw Jenny approach her. There was no way Lisa could walk away from Jenny, especially considering she talked to Jenny a lot about Bart. They were practically friends from that day.

"Lisa, something is wrong with Bart. He told me that I should stay away from him before he does something that he will regret. He hasn't been speaking to anyone lately. Tell me, what happened last week?

He wasn't like this a week ago, he was happy last week. You can't keep hiding whatever it is forever, Lisa. I'm afraid he may hurt someone or even himself if you keep silent about this." said Jenny.

"Bart is not in the mood to speak about anything personal, especially what happened a week ago. Don't even try to get anything out of him or he may faceplant you into a locker.

He's going to go off sooner or later, so there is no point in trying to stop him. Even telling him it's a nice day isn't going to cool him off, so ladies save your breath." said Charlotte.

Jenny and Lisa saw Charlotte approach them and she was angry. The two girls were stunned by her change in behavior over the last week. Many kids had been asking Charlotte the same questions.

Needless to say, she got annoyed very quickly with being questioned repeatedly. She got into several verbal arguments with other students, even attacking one student a couple days ago.

She had changed a lot and her true personality was showing, but she didn't care. She in fact enjoyed it, especially when Bart motivated her to be assertive at times and to be free to express herself when situations warrant it.

"Well, let's not stand here looking like a bunch of goddamn idiots. Let's go to the girl's bathroom and discuss this problem, before I decide to kick someone's ass today.

I can't help my boyfriend alone, especially when he's a walking volcano around here. Lisa, you better start talking too or I'll finish what Francine wasn't able to do. I'm not playing around either." said Charlotte.

Charlotte was about the same height as Bart and was also ticker in muscle mass, so Lisa would have a very difficult time fighting her. There is a very good chance she wouldn't last long in a fight with her either.

She gave Charlotte a nod as she didn't want to fight anyone. The trio quickly went into the girl's bathroom. They double checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom, before they began to talk about the argument and why Bart was angry.


	2. The Bullies' Unlucky Day

The children were playing with each other on the playground. However, everything changed when Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney got out onto the playground. The children stood their ground against the bullies.

The bullies attempted to intimidate the children and were unsuccessful. Bart came out of the school and onto the playground area. Kearney didn't forget the time Bart humiliated him a month ago in front of Charlotte.

He wanted to get even with Bart by teasing him in front of everyone. The children already knew something bad was going to happen, just by looking at Bart's mood today.

"What's the matter? Is the little baby mad again? What's a matter, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed." said Jimbo as he tried to intimidate Bart.

The three got in his way, which prevented Bart from going anywhere as he looked up at them in annoyance. He hated seeing these three and wanted to dispose of them. So he hatched a plan to get the bullies mad.

"I'm going to tell you three right now, if you don't step out of my way, you won't be walking out of this school. I'm not in the mood for your crap today and neither is anyone else in this school. You were warned." said Bart.

The children gasped when they heard those chilling words. Bart had fire in his eyes as he was ready for a fight. The bully trio didn't expect to hear that from the kid they've harassed for years.

"You know why I'm in your way Simpson. It's time for you to pay for ruining my chance to steal something around here. That was money that I was going to make that day." said Kearney.

"Is that a threat you're making to us? What's the baby going to do about it? Are you going to wet yourself?" said Dolph.

"No Dolph, I think he's going to make us by crying in front of us. Better yet, he's going to walk away from us like a coward." Jimbo said.

The three laughed feeling they had gotten to Bart, but Bart soon placed his hand in his back pocket. He was ready to strike back against the three.

"Say that garbage to my face again. Say it one more time you walking fork with a bald spot. Kearney, no one in this school gives a damn about you. They feel sorry that your son has to look up at a puss for a father.

At the end of the day, you're still a piece of trash at this school. You were a piece of trash since the day I met you and you're still a piece of trash now. Dolph, you're nothing more then a disgrace to Jewish people and I have a lot of respect for Jewish people, and not because of Krusty for the record.

You should be ashamed of yourself as a person to surround yourself with these idiots. You could do and be anything you want, yet you surround yourself with these two losers who are clearly out of touch.

The only reason you three are relevant is because you were on Nelson's jock for several years. Now that Nelson has dumped you three, you guys have nothing better to do. Everyone doesn't take you guys seriously." said Bart.

The remark was enough to set Jimbo off, who took serious offense to anyone teasing him over his baldness. Kearney wasn't happy about what Bart said either, but Dolph on the other hand couldn't disagree with Bart. He actually gave Bart a nod and was questioning why he was even doing this in the first place.

"So you want to be a hero to all of these kids huh? Is that what you really want to do? I always knew something wasn't right about you and now I see it." said Kearney as he got ready to attack.

"You're dead Simpson, dead! I've had it with people saying that about me! You're going to be the last person in this school to make fun of my baldness!" yelled Jimbo as he prepared to attack Bart.

"That's good that you two want to destroy a guy who just spoke the truth about us. However, no matter what you do to him, he will still be right." said Dolph.

Jimbo and Kearney looked at Dolph and thought he was nuts. They couldn't believe what their friend had just said to them.

"What the hell are you saying to us? Are you saying we should just give up and walk away from all of this? All this work we've put in." said Kearney?

"Now that Bart spoke the truth, he's right. Goodbye guys, I'm out of this so called lifestyle we've been living. Bart, thanks for opening my mind." said Dolph.

Jimbo and Kearney were shocked to hear what Dolph had said. Bart gave Dolph a nod as he started walking away from the playground and back inside the school. The bullies turned their attention back on Bart. They now wanted to kill him for what he just did.

Just as the bullies were about to attack Bart, Bart grinned. He dodged the bullies and started running at Kearney. He pulled out a large knife. Kearney saw what Bart was holding, but it was too late for him to avoid the attack.

Bart slashed Kearney's face with the knife and quickly stabbed him in the gut. Everyone gasped in shock. Kearney was down on the ground bleeding.

"I swore to God I would mess you up if you ever harmed me or my friends. You two are a cancer in this school. One down, one to go." said Bart as he looked at Jimbo.

He started walking towards Jimbo, who tried to take several punches at Bart. He missed every attack as Bart continued walking towards him. At this point, the bully didn't know what else to do.

"You want to mess with me Corky or James or whatever the hell your name use to be? I'll show you what crazy really is like. I'm going to do what no one in this school has ever done before." said Bart.

Jimbo tried running, but Bart slashed him in the leg, causing Jimbo to fall to the ground in pain. Bart was stalking Jimbo, who was crawling on the ground. He was scared that Bart was now going to kill him. The children on the playground didn't want to get involved.

They were afraid that Bart would go after them. They still had a grudge against the bullies. Bart got within range as Jimbo was kicked onto his back. Several kids covered their eyes as Bart was going to finish Jimbo off.

Doing something no one at school had the guts to do. As Bart raised the knife, Jimbo started to yell in fear at what was about to happen to him. He had tears running down his face as he couldn't believe his life was about to end.

Just then Keith, Henry, Damion, Priscilla, Dora, Helen, Max, Rolly, Olivia, and Raven ran out of the school. They were being followed by the fifth graders and some fourth graders. Bart had stopped the knife just inches from Jimbo's body as he turned and looked at his friends.

"Bart don't do it. This bastard kid isn't worth killing, since he's going to die a virgin in twenty or so years. Please stand down and think about your life, not this junky here.

Think about you being the few males in your family to go to college. Doing what your father never had the chance to do in his life. Don't be the monster that your mom use to be." said Keith as he pleaded with Bart.

"Bart, put the knife down. What are you going to accomplish by killing that fatherless freak in front of everyone? This guy isn't even worth putting a bounty on." said Erik as he approached Bart.

Bart looked at everyone and then at Jimbo, who was still terrified. Bart thought about what his cousin and friend said. After a few seconds he raised the knife again, but placed it back in his pocket.

Before leaving, he kicked Jimbo in the ribs once more to make sure he got the point. Jimbo groaned as Bart ran out of the playground and disappeared into the school. It was over, but everyone watching was traumatized.

The paramedics were called to the school and they treated Jimbo and Kearney, although Kearney had to go to the hospital for a precaution. Jimbo had his legs bandaged, but was still shaken up by the event. Keith approached Jimbo with his arms crossed.

"What the hell did I tell you? Don't screw with any of my friends or my cousins again. You see what just happened, you idiot? He was about to kill you and quiet frankly we should of let him.

You don't seem to get the point when everyone tells you and your boyfriends to leave us the hell alone. We've been through enough crap as it is. Maybe being six feet under will send the message.

Everything that took place today is your fault. You traumatized many kids, because of your idiotic point that you attempted to make. I hope you're proud of yourself for what you did.

Also, you and Kearney are both responsible for screwing with my cousin's mind. You're going to be hearing from me again. I'm far from being done with you stooges. Now get the hell out of my face before I decide to finish where Bart left off." said Keith.

Jimbo felt ashamed and limped away. As he walked, the children were all glaring at him. Jimbo walked straight ahead into the school, not saying a word or even looking at anyone.

Back in the hallway, the children were talking about what happened on the playground. Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa didn't hear about Bart's attack. They had just left the girl's bathroom after talking about what happened last week.

The Parkinsons and several other kids confronted the three girls. They were not in the mood for any of this mess today and were visibly upset with everything that happened.

"We have to talk and spare us the innocent crap, because this is no time for it. We just stopped all hell from breaking loose on the playground today. It's time for us to have a little talk about you know who." said Priscilla.

Lisa gulped and gave a nod, but didn't know why they were upset. She, Charlotte, and Jenny didn't hear about what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Before they say anything, everything that happened today is Jimbo and his lame friend's fault. All of us have agreed to run those two out of the school for good." said Erik.

"We don't even know what just happened, since were in the building the entire time. We just came out of the girl's bathroom talking about what happened to Bart." said Charlotte.

"Bart violently attacked those two bullies on the playground. Well he mostly attacked Jimbo and Kearney with a knife, since Dolph left. Dolph actually told us what was about to happen, so we ran outside. Some kids went home early and would not be back at school. The police are outside and everything is chaotic now.

Our friends were busy comforting kids along with us. We had to tell everyone to go back to class and pretend that fight never happened. Bart came very close to killing Jimbo in cold blood.

We really don't give a rat's ass about those two attention hogs. If Bart killed them, he would be doing the entire town a favor. Even then, all it took was someone to say the wrong thing to him, which set him off.

After we stopped him, he ran off to somewhere in the school. We don't know where he is or what he's going to do next, but you three better start talking. We're also family too and we want to know what happened.

Kids just don't snap the next day. Everyone in this school deserves an answer for this mess. The three of you not telling us how bad things are just put everyone's ass in deep shit today." said Henry.

Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa were shocked to hear about what happened. Lisa placed her hand on her head and finally had enough of this. Her father had gone too far with things. Now innocent people were getting hurt.

"Bart got into an argument with his father. His father started the argument after Bart brought up a subject about speaking his mind. The argument got very nasty and they exchanged words with each other, as well as fists.

It got very physical as they both threw objects at each other and Homer shoved Bart to the ground. My mom cried as she could not handle the abuse with my father any longer.

She backed away and let this happen, while me and my baby sister were forced to watch. After the argument Bart became very bitter and angry with everyone in our house. Same for anyone that crossed his path in the past.

He also feels our mom let him down and turned her back on him. The rest of our family refuse to visit us until Bart calms down. They've told us they feel the environment is very dangerous in our house." said Lisa.

For her to describe what happened was very tough for her. The Parkinsons and their friends shook their heads in disappointment. They now had another thing to worry about that could put the whole town in danger.

"You see this garbage we have to deal with? We've been saying it since day one that this was going to happen. Now it's phase one and soon the others will follow in Bart's footsteps." said Olivia.

"Bart also told me that he wants to settle the score with certain people that made his life difficult. He didn't discuss who exactly he was going to settle the score with, but Jimbo and Kearney were not his targets." said Charlotte.

"It's bad enough we have a school being run by a bunch of clowns, the school is going to be closed in a month, and now this happens. So much for Springfield being such a good city." Henry said sarcastically.

"Lisa when you get home do us a favor. When you see your father today, tell him congratulations. Tell our uncle congratulations that he created a monster that we may not be able to stop.

He just put this town at risk for another disaster. He may have destroyed an innocent kid's life. There is no telling who Bart is going to go after next. Be very vigilant with your surroundings." said Raven.

"All the respect he had for you and the family is destroyed. When and if he does snap out of it, your parents have a lot of work to do. Starting with Bart's trust and upbringing.

Such a task will be very difficult, considering the age Bart is at. If he was a teenager, he would've left you guys a long time ago. Bart told us about his life at home, which goes back to the day he was born.

Very personal things we didn't need to hear and we got an earful just listening to what he said. The way he spoke to us in the cafe at the mall, it was a cry for help." said Keith.

Lisa understood what Keith was telling her and it made her feel bad. She felt she contributed to Bart's decline and the situation she's in. Keith pulled out his handgun and checked to make sure it's loaded.

"Keith what are you guys going to do? Do you even have a plan when and if you find him? Like where are you guys going to start searching?" asked Lisa.

"I know for a fact Bart is armed and that he turned the knife on those bullies. He's part of our family and many other kids in this school too. We'll try our best to not use physical violence, but that's up to Bart himself.

Advice, keep quiet about who caused today's incident. The last thing we need is for Bart to be labeled as a maniac with a knife running around. The last thing we need is everyone holding us back from finding him.

We're going to look everywhere in this town. We want to find him and speak to him. To be honest you three, we don't know what any of us are going to do when we find him." said Keith.

Despite the tough positions everyone was being put in, they agreed to search for Bart. They also agreed to not say a word as to what happened at school.

"Keith, I want to make my mom an exception to that. She's very worried about Bart and deserves to know what happened today. Please let me tell only her about what happened today." said Lisa.

Keith and the other kids looked at each other. They were very hesitant to tell any of the grown ups about what happened. They looked back at her and gave her a nod.

"This is just the beginning. What happened earlier is going to cause a massive chain reaction with the other kids here. Today was a warning, which will be ignored by the grown ups." said Raven.

"Olivia mentioned this being phase one, but what does that mean? The others don't seem to think they're in danger from Bart. Everyone including Nelson have made amends with Bart prior to last week." asked Milhouse.

"He's right. I don't see anyone around here being in danger from Bart. He just avoided many of us for the last week, so no one has really said or done anything to him." added Jenny.

"It's not even that. Bart has become the first kid in Springfield's history to completely reject his entire family. Most of the kids in this school already have issues with their parents as you remember.

It's not even this school, many other schools are in the same boat. Poor funding, poor transportation, schools in need of repair, and parents who can't parent at all. Teachers from other schools are between average and poor.

The exception being Waverly Hills, but even then, there is only a few good teachers there. To make things worse, Bart just happens to be one of the most well known kids in town. Think about it long enough and you three will see what we're afraid of.

What happened earlier is setting the stage for a coup d'état of epic proportions to take place in this town. A mass uprising against everyone in town. No one will see this coming and kids are not the only ones involved." said Olivia.

Charlotte, Jenny, and Lisa were in complete disbelief. It never dawned on them that such a scenario could happen. It was another round of headaches and frustration they didn't need.

"It looks like everyone's sins are coming back to haunt them. If we try to tell any of the grown ups about this, they will think we're being paranoid." said Jenny sadly.

"And we're going to be the ones leading them too, which is going to be the ironic thing. We've never had issues with our parents, yet we're going to be leading a coup against the grown ups in town.

They trust us, because we're the only ones that told them the truth about Springfield's issues. This is why we have that deal we've mentioned. The deal will prolong the children from unleashing hell in this town. Truth be told, it's going to happen anyway, but we want them and all of us to have clear conscious.

Eventually, everyone in Springfield will answer for their crimes against us, the Johnson family, and the corruption. There will be bloodshed. In order for there to be peace, there must be war. Yep, a paradox." said Keith.

"This reminds me of what Harvey Dent once said. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I estimate by next month, everyone will have transitioned into a villain.

Most of the smart kids have already turned on the school's faculty as of a few days ago. Kyle aka Database was the last one to turn on them, leaving you Lisa as the only one.

Everyone is going to get so rowdy, you won't be able to comprehend it. They're already getting hyper and it's clearly showing around here." said Priscilla.

"I'll keep all of that in mind guys. Once school is out, I'm going to have the tough task of telling my mom that Bart is gone. It's going to be hard for me to describe what he did at school." said Lisa sadly.

"Don't worry about anything Lisa. Me and Jenny will be out tonight looking for Bart with the others. You just need to relax from all the stress you've gone through in the last week." said Charlotte.

"I don't mean to question anyone here in anyway, but don't you guys think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean we don't even know where Bart is, he could of left for all we know. There is a thousand ways in and out of this school. Maybe he left the school early and went home." said Martin.

"Martin, there is something I want to tell everyone here. Ever since the day we met Bart, we knew right away he is a lot smarter then he makes himself out to be. He was just arrogant and had little guidance." said Keith.

Other kids in the hallway were listening to the conversation and were a bit confused. Many never saw Bart as a very intelligent person before the events of Shelbyville.

"Think about it guys, Bart took down that washed up, abusive freak, Mr. Lassen without anyone's help. He had surveillance cameras in the teacher's lounge, which he used against Jack.

He made a fake account on the internet to spy on Jack and it aided in humiliating that bastard. You guys can ask Milhouse, who was with Bart as they plotted to take him down." said Raven.

Milhouse looked at everyone and gave them a nod, confirming what Raven had said. Hearing this caused many in the hallway to gasp.

"She's telling the truth about Mr. Lassen's fall at Burning Man. Bart is the one that made the plans to take him down. I only helped him get to the top of the Burning Man and that was it. That kid is such a genius and he never realized it until recently." replied Milhouse.

"By all the accounts, pranks, and everything Bart has done, I estimate his IQ to be rivaling or being greater then that of every smart kid in this school. Once again, this is just an estimation and not actual numbers. If you guys really thought he wasn't smart, then he really fooled you guys." said Keith.

Everyone began to realize what the Keith, Milhouse, and Raven were saying. Just as things couldn't get anymore surprising, Bart appeared out of nowhere. The knife he used to attack the bullies was nowhere in sight as he approached Lisa.

"Maybe it's time for me to finally talk, but I'm not speaking to only you, I want everyone at home. I want that fatass father of ours, our mom, and Maggie to be present. It's time for me to be honest and I want Maggie to hear it. I don't want Maggie to grow up to be a near disaster.

This talk is between all of us and I have a lot to say about you, especially with that stuck up attitude of yours around this school. I have some scores to settle, so I'll see you home tonight." said Bart.

Bart purposely bumped his shoulder into Lisa's shoulder, which shoved Lisa aside. That was a sign that things were very serious at home as everyone watched Bart disappear down the hallway.

"So, does anyone else think we're overreacting now? That doesn't look like an overreaction to us, that looks like someone who just turned rogue and is taking things into his own hands now." said Rolly.

Principal Skinner was walking down the hallway. He had heard about the incident, but didn't know who caused it. He had no idea Bart had left just a few seconds ago and was long gone.

"Sorry that everyone had to see what transpired today, but do you children have any idea as to who did this? So far, I had to send sixty-five kids home today." Seymour asked.

"Screw what happened today. As far as we see it, Jimbo and Kearney were asking for trouble today and got just that. Now we have some questions for you about this school's problems Seymour.

Why did my brothers almost get hit in the head by bolts earlier today? They're not the only kids, since others have almost been hit by stuff coming loose from this place." said Olivia.

"We sadly don't have the money to make the necessary repairs, since our budget has been slashed. All due to the amount of time the town didn't go to work last week and the lack of funding for our school." said Skinner.

"Don't take a piss on us and tell us it's raining money, pal. This is all nothing more than a conspiracy that's putting all of us in danger. Until this school gets repaired, we're not coming back to this disaster." said Henry.

The Parkinsons turned and walked away, along with the fifth graders. Seymour didn't do anything about it, since the school was going to close in a month anyway. The remaining kids could not blame them for leaving.

Not even two months had passed and the new kids were already leaving Springfield Elementary for good. The rest of the day went without a hitch, but what happened at the playground was not forgotten about.


	3. The Hit and Search

In the hallway, Jimbo was walking alone. Kearney was at the hospital and Dolph left him. Everyone had shunned Jimbo over what happened. Many had threaten him as he thought how things could get any worse for him. He turned into another hallway and was stopped by someone.

In front of him was Dora and Helen, who were with Shan and Stevenson. A number of other kids were in this part of the hallway too. Jimbo has seen these half masked girls before, but didn't know what to expect from them.

Helen marched forward and got in Jimbo's face, her plain expression never changed. She grabbed Jimbo by the shirt and lifted him up with one hand. Everyone in the hallway was amazed by her strength as she looked at the bully.

"What did I do? I did nothing to you guys, what happened outside was just an accident. I swear, I was just kidding around." said Jimbo as he tried to bargain his way out.

Helen punched him in the ribs as she held him by the shirt. The attack was very painful, much worse then what Jimbo had experienced with Keith. Helen delivered a second and much more powerful punch to Jimbo's face.

Jimbo went flying right through the door of the office. The force of Jimbo's body slamming against the door was powerful enough to separate the door from it's hinges. Jimbo slammed back first into Seymour, who was on the floor dazed

He managed to gather himself and saw that Jimbo had slammed into him. He then noticed Helen standing there, looking at him with that emotionless look on her face. The stare was enough to make Seymour sweat.

Everyone that saw the entire thing was shocked. The power from Helen was something that only existed in fairy tales, yet they experienced it up close. Dora walked into the office as she stalked her down victim.

Jimbo was struggling to get back up as he managed to get on one knee. Dora ripped the shirt right off of Jimbo and was handed a black belt by Stevenson. She continued to show the same emotionless expression on her face.

"Dora, you know what to do. This will send a message out to the rest of those washed up bullies. Finish this." said Stevenson as he and Shan turned around and started walking away.

Dora took the belt and repeatedly whipped Jimbo on the back with it. The pain was intense as each hit from the belt left red marks on Jimbo's back. She then kicked Jimbo onto his back, where she whipped his stomach.

"Enough of this now. You two get off of him and stop attacking him. There will be consequences for this too." said Seymour as he attempted to take control.

Dora had stopped as she turned her attention to Seymour. Helen gave Seymour a glare. At that moment, Seymour knew he made a mistake. Helen was angry as her eyes began to glow blue as Dora watched her sister.

Out of nowhere, a blue lightning bolt struck the broken door of the office. The power of the explosion caused by the lightning bolt was so intense, everyone's ears popped from the sound of the explosion.

All the windows in the school shattered simultaneously, computers exploded at the same time throughout the school, and car alarms as far away as Shelbyville went off. The entire school was rocked severely by the explosion.

The children in the hallway saw a shocking site, several large cracks developed in the hallway. In the office, everyone was stunned over what they saw. The door had the three 8s in a triangle formation as it was smoldering. Helen still had the angry expression on her face as her eyes went back to normal.

"Don't ever make us angry again. That was your last warning, Dora, continue with the task." said Helen as she crossed her arms and looked at everyone with the same angry expression.

Dora nodded as she continued with the attack. The way Helen spoke to everyone, coupled with her English accent frightened everyone in the office. Jimbo continued to get beat with the belt. Dora then wrapped the belt around Jimbo's neck and began to choke him.

Jimbo was gasping for air as she tightened the belt each time he struggled. Jimbo quickly began to fade as his body began to turn blue. Soon he was motionless as Dora snapped the belt from the excessive force.

Jimbo was not breathing as Dora had strangled him close to death. The faculty tried to call the paramedics, but Helen pointed and blew up everyone's phones.

"You're not making any calls to anyone. I'm still angry at you for telling us what to do." said Helen as she turned her attention to Jimbo's body.

Some of the faculty were trying to revive Jimbo. Helen and Dora walked away, satisfied with their task. The two soon grinned as they enjoyed the punishment they gave the bully.

As they walked out, a number of fifth graders approached them. They saw all the damage the sisters did. They handed the sisters five hundred-fifty dollars each, indicating they had put a hit on Jimbo.

Every kid in the hallway that watched what happened soon had grins on their faces. Some of them even clapped in support over what the sisters did. This children were pretending to be surprised and it fooled the faculty.

It turns out everyone in the hallway added money onto this hit, which was ordered to punish Jimbo for everything he's done to them. Needless to say it worked, as the faculty were still trying to revive him.

A few more hours went by and school was over for the day. Jimbo had gone to the hospital and was in stable condition from his injuries. He had also suffered temporary memory loss due to the vicious attack.

Lisa had gotten off the school bus and stared at her house. She was not looking forward to telling her mom what happened today. She went into the kitchen and saw her mother working on dinner.

Even though the argument from a week ago affected her, she still was able to do the things she likes. However, she would pause numerous times from her daily activities and think about what happened.

She would get flashbacks to the argument between her husband and son. The flashbacks became so frequent that Marge would often suffer emotional breakdowns. One of her breakdowns occurred yesterday during dinner.

Doing chores releaved Marge from the stress and helped her not think about what happened. Marge noticed Lisa was alone and she quickly became concerned.

"Lisa, where is your brother? I'm use to seeing you two together. Did he go over to the Van Houten's house or is he at our cousin's house?" she asked her daughter.

Lisa looked at her and sighed as this wasn't going to be easy. With everything that's happened today, along with her schoolwork, her day had become the most stressful it has ever been.

"No mom he isn't. You may want to sit down and listen to what I'm about to say. Something really bad happened at school today and Bart was involved with it." she said.

Marge removed her oven mittens and sat down with her daughter. Hearing what she said worried Marge. Lisa held her mother's hand as she wanted her to be strong for what she was about to say.

"Mom, a fight took place at school today. Bart had a knife with him and he attacked the bullies on the playground. He stabbed Kearney in the gut from what I heard. He had to be taken to the hospital by an ambulance.

Bart almost killed Jimbo today. He was trying to stab him in the heart from what our cousins told me on the bus." said Lisa as she looked outside the window.

Marge gasped in horror over what happened. She never thought her son could be capable of such violence against someone and was even more concerned for her son then ever.

"Erik and Keith were able to convince Bart to stop, but he ranaway into the school. I was in the hallway with our cousins and friends, when Bart reappeared. He said he wants to see all of us tonight. He said he has a lot to talk about.

He's also taking revenge on everyone that tried to ruin his life. We have to be very careful, because we could be next for all we know. Like our cousins said, he's gone rogue." said Lisa as tears rolled down her face.

Lisa hadn't seen her brother since a few hours ago and she misses him. She wanted to give her brother a hug when she saw him again. Marge had to come to terms that her son had gone off the deep end.

"I can't blame him, I really can't. A lot of people have let him down, including me. I'm no better, I use to be as angry and violent like he was. I was involved with the death of a family years ago.

I've done my best to keep Bart from turning to the dark side, but your father has barely been there for him. Plus, I've let my emotions get the best of me and now this has happened to him.

I guess my effort in this whole thing wasn't enough to stop this. We have to stop him before he seriously hurts or kills someone in town. I can't imagine what would happen if everyone found out about Bart and us." said Marge.

"Mom there is a problem. If we tell any of the adults why Bart is missing, they will find out Bart is the one that violently attacked those bullies. We will be looked at as monsters and child abusers.

The negative attention will haunt us for the rest of our lives and we can't have that. We can't afford to have that type of attention with our family. We don't even know what else Bart has been doing in the last few hours.

Our cousins also told us not to tell the adults what happened today. Looking at the odds stacked against us, we don't have much of a choice either. Our only help is our cousins and friends from school and that's it." said Lisa.

Marge was now upset that she could not get anyone to help her son. The family was in a hole that they could not dig themselves out of that easily. Lisa looked at her mother and soon an idea came to her.

"Mom, I know someone who can help us. She may not be an adult, but she is someone that knows Bart the most. Get on the phone and call her. Tell her the group is in the forest searching for him." said Lisa.

Marge knew who Lisa was talking about as she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers. A couple of hours had passed and at a pier, there was a pink houseboat.

The houseboat was owned by the well known Judge Constance Harm, who was asleep inside her houseboat. Out of the bushes came Bart, who was carrying what appeared to be a small tank of gasoline and a lighter.

Bart had evil intentions and wanted to get rid of the judge from Springfield. He soon started throwing gasoline around the houseboat, being careful not to wake Harm up.

As soon as he was finished, he lit the gasoline with a lighter from a safe distance and ran. He was smart to take the gasoline tank with him since there would be no evidence to link him with the crime.

In just a few seconds the houseboat was engulfed by the flames. In the woods, several kids were searching for Bart. They've been outside for the entire day looking for him. They were in the woods searching for him with the Parkinson kids, who organized the search.

"Man, we've been out here since school ended, several hours ago. How could one kid be this elusive, especially when he's had very little training when it comes to survival?" said Erik.

Everyone was too busy looking around to even answer his question. Even then, they too had no idea how Bart could survive out here without much training.

"Who knows Erik. I never thought I would be looking for one of my many ex-boyfriends out here. Especially one who happens to be related to me from a recently discovered family tree." said Jessica.

"That's life Jessica. It's like a roller coaster ride, you never know where it's going to take you next. I'm hoping Bart hasn't done anything reckless in the last several hours." said Rolly.

"That's what all of us are afraid of. If any attention to Bart is drawn by the media, we're going to have a very difficult time proving Bart's innocence. Those bullies had it coming to them no matter what anyone tells me." replied Milhouse in frustration.

The group continued looking through the woods. It was passed nine o'clock, but the group didn't care as they were ready to search all night if they had to. With the school going to close soon, it no longer mattered to them.

"I'm sorry if I offend anyone's family, but I have to ask a serious question. Do people in their 30s become stupider in this town? Has parenting become so difficult that people stopped caring or is this some half assed act?

This is by far the most reckless thing we've ever been through. We've stood on the roof of moving trains, while firing paintballs at projects, we caused several uprisings in our old school, and we've hitch hiked on the bumpers of moving buses.

This is on a level of craziness where everyone in town could be in jeopardy. How does anyone tolerate this for such a long time and not do anything about it? Every rational person I know of would of gone crazy by now." said Henry.

Everyone looked at Henry and surprisingly gave him a nod. No one hesitated to agree with him. Henry wasn't surprise by the response as he shook his head.

"So this is where you guys have been hanging out all day? If I'd known about what happened earlier, I would of tagged along with you guys." said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a familiar face among the group. It was Gina, who is Bart, Lisa, and Maggie's older sister, and a friend to many in the group. Everyone was surprised to see her out here.

"Gina, how did you find us all the way out here? This is the last place anyone would expect to run into you. Nonetheless, it's nice to see you again. Long time no see." said Raven.

"Sup everyone. My mom and young sister called me. They told me about what happened at school. Man, Bart left a lasting impression on everyone at school. It doesn't surprise me what he did to those two.

That's what happens when you surround yourself with perverted freaks. Of course, that's what most of those people running the school are." said Gina as she sighed.

"I'm siding with Bart over what he did today. Those two guys made everyone's lives a living hell. Many were glad to see that happen today. To tie up loose ends, everyone put a hit on Jimbo and he was hit alright." said Donny.

"Yeah, Dora and Helen destroyed Jimbo. Seymour said something that made Helen mad, so she struck the building down with a lightning bolt. Caused structural issues and broken windows to the school. Man I love that girl, even when she's mad." said Henry.

"As much as I don't like that type of violence or any violence in general, I have to agree with Donny and Henry. Those two were asking for trouble. They're lucky to be alive and not on their way to a morgue." added Jenny.

"Seeing how Bart attacked those two first hand, he wasn't looking to kill them anyway. The only reason he let them live is because he took pity on them. Something I wished I understood earlier." replied Jessica.

Everyone in the group nodded as the incident replayed in their minds. Gina understood how everyone felt as she joined the group in the search for Bart. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

About an hour later, Damion, Donny, Erik, Gina, Henry, Keith, Olivia, Raven, and Rolly were searching through the woods. They had split up from the group to cover more ground.

They didn't have to go far, before they saw Bart standing there in the shadow of the darkness. Bart had stopped as he looked at his cousins and friends. They were nervous, but they bravely got close to Bart.

"Bart, listen to us. This rage that is unleashed inside of you, it's going to destroy you and your whole family. I don't know when that day will come, but it's up to you to stop the rage once and for all.

You figure that destroying everyone that tried to ruin your life will make it go away, it won't. You have to go back to the place where it all started and fight it there. Bart go home, go home and face your family. Don't let this rage boiling inside of you destroy them and you with it." said Keith.

"We also care about you man. None of us have been against you throughout this entire thing. Your family has been worried sick. They want to see you again, especially Lisa." replied Erik.

"Bart, you can't let what your father said get to you. It's only going to make you as miserable as those corporate sellouts from Springfield Elementary and those two douchebags you dealt with." said Donny.

"Bart, look at me and promise me you won't do anything crazy to the family. I don't want you to ever be labeled a monster or a murder. Go home Bart and rest." Gina said to her younger brother as he looked at her.

"I can't promise you guys anything. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get home. I can't give you guys a yes or no for that question. I'm sorry if what happened hurt you guys and the others." replied Bart.

Gina grabbed Bart and hugged him. It was a very risky move, but Bart hugged her back as he showed he does care. Other kids discovered the rest of the group and saw Bart as they rushed over to him.

Out of the fact she loved him a lot, Charlotte kissed her boyfriend lip to lip, surprising many kids. Bart himself was surprised by how he was being kissed, but didn't back down from it.

"Bart, understand I'm still going to be with you no matter what happens. When you get home, do what you have to do to get everything with your family straightened out. I love you, cutie." said Charlotte.

"Please don't do anymore crazy things tonight, especially with you family. It's not worth it. You did what you had to do at school, so now you can slowly move. You buried them." said Jenny.

"Charlotte, thank you for the motivation. It's too late to tell me that Jenny. I've already done something crazy tonight. See you guys later and thank you for being there for me, even when I have been wrong in the past." said Bart as he turned and walked away.

Everyone held hands with each other as they were hoping Bart wouldn't cause any harm to anyone. Bart was on his own with his past and personal life. He had to figure out what he was going to say to his family.


	4. The Simpsons Meets Their Match

The Simpson family was eating dinner. Everyone was still quiet at the table. Even Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II were quiet, they were usually active during the day. No one had anything to say, but Bart was on everyone's mind.

A plate of food was put for him. Lisa and Marge looked at the seat, still concerned. Despite telling Gina what happened, they have not heard from her or anyone about Bart's whereabouts. The phone suddenly rang and Lisa quickly picked up the phone.

"Lisa, I've got good news for you and everyone at home. We found him in the woods about ten minutes ago. He's alright and he should be home very soon. Let's hope you guys can bury this." said Keith.

Lisa rejoiced and felt another weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to her mom and gave her a thumbs up. Marge knew the group had found her son and she smiled for the first time, since last week.

"Lisa, he's a bit tired and he's going to need to eat. Also, get ready for what he's going to say when he gets home. He has something to say to the entire family." said Gina.

Lisa thanked Gina and the group for finding her brother. She hung up the phone and sat back down. She and her mother couldn't wait to see Bart.

"This just in. The houseboat of Judge Constance Harm went up in flames tonight by an unknown vigilante. Harm's injuries are unknown at this time, but it was reported that she got out before her houseboat sunk, again.

Police are still looking for the suspect, but currently have no leads as to who could of have done this and why. It's clear that everyone in Springfield is being considered a suspect at this moment." said Kent Brockman.

Marge and Lisa gasped in shock. Just as it seemed things were going good, they hear the news. They knew Bart was responsible for that fire. Harm made Bart's life difficult in the past as well as countless others in Springfield.

It was only a matter of time before she was targeted. The two were praying that Judge Harm was still alive, since they didn't want Bart to be known as a murder. Homer was reading the newspaper and didn't care much for Harm.

Despite being a baby, Maggie could tell this was going to be another rough night. Hearing that Judge Harm's houseboat went up in flames didn't make things any better for her or the family.

Bart walked into the house without saying anything to anyone. He didn't have the tank of gasoline with him. He had ditched it before meeting his cousins and friends.

Lisa got up and bravely hugged her brother. Bart paused a moment as he wasn't expecting this from his younger sister, but soon returned the hug. Bart smiled for the first time in a week.

Bart and Lisa sat down at the table. Bart began to eat quickly, since he hasn't eaten all day today. Marge and Lisa were hesitant to say anything about what they heard on the radio.

"Bart, there is something we want to ask you. What do you have to say to us now that we are here? Also, did you set Judge Harm's houseboat on fire?" Marge asked nervously.

Bart didn't respond to his mother. He ignored her just like he did every morning for the last week as he quickly ate his dinner. He wasn't ready to speak yet as he ate.

"Bart, please tell us what's wrong with you? You weren't like this a week ago. Why are you doing this? Is it because of that argument? What happened that sent you off the edge." replied Lisa.

Bart could of ignored his sister too, but he decided not too as he looked at her. Bart gave Lisa a kiss on her cheek to show she had his attention. It wasn't something he would normally do, but this was a different case.

"You really want to know why? You want to know why I snapped again, but remained bitter about it?" said Bart as he sipped a glass of milk.

Lisa nodded nervously, since she didn't know what to expect from Bart. She also remembered that Bart was still armed as his knife was visible.

"Yes I did it. I burned that whore's house down and I would do it again. She deserved every bit of it, especially what she's done to Gina, along with our family. The sad part is, no one in Springfield has the guts to stand up to her.

She also gets away with things, because she's the judge in this town. Why I'm acting different has nothing to do with that psycho. It partially has to do with the fact Homer is still using the death of one of his best friends as an excuse to poorly treat everyone in town." said Bart.

Everyone including Homer were now paying attention to Bart, who was looking at his mother. He needed to speak to his father, but this time he wasn't going to yell or anything. He had something serious to say to him.

"Dad, I know the truth about what happened to Ely and I can't blame you for feeling this way about it." he said to Homer.

Homer was surprised to hear what his son was telling him. At that moment he stood silent and thought about his friend from the past.

"However, you being bitter about it to this day is hurting all of us. It's hurting me, it's hurting Lisa, your wife, and our baby sister. It's also effecting your other friends too, who I know were involved in that incident.

I know you tried to stop what happened to that family and trust me, justice will come someday for everyone of them. You have to let it go Homer. Otherwise you're letting your anger get the best of you." said Bart.

Homer heard everything his son said to him and he knew that he was right. Homer didn't have a response or a way to contradict everything Bart said. He was right about all of it. Bart turned his attention to his mother.

"Mom, it's true you try to do what's best for me. At the same time, that's the main problem and your best interests at times go too far. On top of that, why have you been hiding stuff like what happened from us?

I was speechless when I heard you were involved in that nonsense. I remembered you were against guns, yet you kept the gun that Homer misused for yourself. You went against your own beliefs and trashed it like a used up newspaper.

You're against anyone in this family changing religion. Remember the time you didn't want Lisa to be a Buddhist? How about when you, Flanders, and Lovejoy kidnapped me from Catholic school?

That's unacceptable behavior from adults and it goes back to what our cousins have said. Irresponsible adults are going to destroy this town and it's already happening. You could of handled it better, but you didn't.

You're sisters are among the worst role models in this family, even worse than the trash that acts like they run Springfield Elementary. If you can't keep them in check, don't invite them back to our house again.

I will get in their faces and tell them off in front of everyone. Mom, you have my word, you won't like what I have to say if that happens. There are times when I told you I didn't do something, yet you assumed I did anyway.

I had to use Maggie to convince this family I did nothing wrong on Easter. It's sad I had to use our baby sister, who isn't even guilty in all of that, just to prove my innocence. You also continue to drug me against my own will.

You realize that I'm allergic to some of these drugs? They could kill me and if that happens, you'll be labeled a child killer for the rest of your life. You already have enough blood on your hands from that stunt you pulled, do you want more?" said Bart as he crossed his arms.

Marge felt ashamed for the things she's done to her son. She never thought about all of those things, especially never telling her kids about her past life and what happened to re-spark the Shelbyville war.

Bart came back home for one purpose and that was to be conscious about things in the family. Bart turned his attention to Lisa, who he had a lot of things to say to.

"Forgive me for what I'm going to say to you Lisa. No matter what I'm going to say, it won't stop me from ever caring about you more than I ever will. Even if I lose it one day, I'll still love you." said Bart.

Lisa gave him a nod as Bart began to speak to her in front of the family. She could tell what Bart was going to say was going to be significant.

"Now it's your turn Lisa and boy do I have a lot to get off my chest about you. This is no longer Bart talking to you. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me for all the negative things." he said as he looked down.

Even though Bart apologized to Lisa in Shelbyville, he wanted to remind his sister that he is sorry for all his bad deeds. Lisa has reminded Bart after Shelbyville that he doesn't need to apologize for his actions.

"With that out of the way, it's time for me to get serious with you. It goes back to what our cousins and friends have said to me. Lisa, you're the most gifted person in this family. You've got it all, beauty, brains, being the voice of reason, you name it, you're the best at it.

However, you're suffering from the same exact problems I use to have. Hypocrisy, brown nosing, being stuck up, arrogance, condescending, and being a major liar to everyone.

You said one time that my relationships with girls wouldn't last a week, once they got to know the real me. Who the hell do you think you are? My relationships won't last long, let's analyze that, Miss Feminist.

You're the last person in Springfield to even say something like that to me. That was the night you contradicted yourself by telling me that. Your relationship with Nelson Muntz didn't even make it to a week.

Most of the kids at school were calling that relationship a one night stand. You also still like Nelson, even though he clearly isn't interested in you and still isn't. He's pointed that out to me several times.

Don't get me started about your former boyfriend Colin. After we came back from Alaska, that relationship went sour after only a few days. Let's just say I felt sorry for you and decided not to rub it in your face.

The only guy at school that actually likes you is Milhouse Van Houten. That night when you said my relationships won't last, you told me Milhouse is a person that actually likes you. Do you like have Alzheimer's or something?

You keep rejecting him almost every single day. Sooner or later, you're going to realize that Milhouse is the only guy left at school that likes you. With the way things went with that fight, he may reject you for another girl.

He's been seeing Samantha a lot lately. Now that Springfield's school districts are suffering budget issues, they're merging schools together. I'm glad he's finally seeing what everyone else doesn't have the guts to admit. Lisa is a smart girl, but she is full of flaws just like her older brother and refuses to grow up.

If I remember what I was told, Milhouse went to that school dance with another girl. You had nobody to take to the dance. Everyone that night had dates, even Ralph and every nerd at school.

I remembered when you rejected Milhouse in front of the entire school. It's a good thing Milhouse is durable kid. Moving away from Milhouse, those kids you became friends with on that beach, they didn't even know the real you until I exposed you.

I'll admit, I've lied many times before. I lied through my teeth about many things, hell I even lied about who I am to Jenny. The one thing that is different, is that in the end I still admitted I lied anyway.

I'm the school jock and everyone knows that at school and outside of school. I've done pranks and all sorts of crazy stuff I can't even believe I did. It's too late for me to take them back.

The damage has already been done, but I did something about it. I will tell you and everyone at this table that I'm not afraid to change. Why are you afraid to change Lisa?

I can't keep holding you by the hand forever. I even reminded Gina about this the last time I spoke to her. I may suck at being with girls, but you're no better with boys from what I've been hearing.

That feminist crap you keep preaching at Springfield Elementary barely has any momentum. Girls are further more making themselves look like sluts at school, so you're doing something wrong.

The second grade election, you found out many liked your ideas, but they didn't like you. They didn't like you, because of what happened between you and Colin. Some still feel hurt from the way you treated them.

The only reason no one has said this to your face, is because they didn't want to offend you. There are a lot of boys at school that do have a heart, even Nelson hasn't said anything about you still liking him.

They don't treat girls like objects, despite some of them being immature at times. They're good kids and I've been hanging out with many of them. So they came up to me one day and told me how they feel about you.

Ask Chuck, Richard, Brian, Donny, Erik, Lewis, Matt, Ryan, Wendell, Jaffee, even Colin. I'm glad I mentioned those other girls, because I'm questioning your friends. I question whether they're actually friends or just users.

Milhouse is one of the few real friends you have at school, along with Isabel Gutierrez and yours truly. The other friends you claim to have are about as phony as the mayor in this town.

When was the last time Janey Henderson stuck her neck out for you? What about Allison Taylor, who should be looking herself in the mirror and calling herself a hypocrite?

What about Alex Whitney, who is too busy looking like some wannabe hipster at school? Jessica Lovejoy was so right about what she said in Shelbyville.

Everything she said about your so called friends is the truth, whether you didn't want to believe it or not. Those popular girls make the school look like a hoe sale. Most of those girls don't even have any class.

They speak with a cheesy valley girl talk, which Alex made popular in the first place. They weren't even relevant before Alex came into the picture. It's only a matter of time before Alex says something about it.

You also suck up to the faculty way too much. That's what you're better at than anyone at school, not the grades or anything like that. Martin Prince, he woke up and he's no longer kissing Seymour's fat ass.

You've been doing it for years and you think you're some type of saint? Just like everyone in this house, you sold your soul to the devil. The only person in this family that hasn't is Maggie.

Until you change your ways for real, you're going to be forever known as a contradicting, self-righteous, narcissistic, bitch, who's probably going to die a virgin. I pity you for some of the decisions you've made.

You need to grow up, because if you don't, reality will hit you even harder than it did for me. Coming close to death three times in Shelbyville was enough to straighten me out." said Bart as he sighed.

Bart sighed, because he was hoping his words would get through to Lisa. The words Bart said hit Lisa harder then anything that has ever been said to her before. Lisa began to cry as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room.

What Bart said was very tough for Lisa to handle, but as much as it hurts she felt guilty that she did abuse her brother in the past. She never wanted to hurt her brother or anyone from school in anyway.

She also couldn't hide the idea that Bart was right on many subjects, including her days at school. Bart didn't want to make Lisa cry, but he spoke the truth and felt relieved to get his thoughts out there.

Homer and Marge couldn't believe what their son said. Bart walked over to Maggie and picked her up. He looked into her eyes as she looked back at him, wondering what he will say to her.

"Kid, I won't be around the house in eight years. I need to give you this advice. You have a full life ahead of you. Don't end up like me, Lisa, and our mom. Don't make the same mistakes and sellout like we did.

Every Sunday that we go to church is just a mask. It's a mask to cover up the fact we're a complete disaster of a family and we're paying for it. Keep your head up and if things get too rough down the road, runaway from it.

I will see to it you don't end up making the same mistakes we did. Lisa's future is a mystery. If she doesn't grow up, she'll be sleeping with the fishes with the rest of this town." said Bart as he smiled at his baby sister.

Maggie looked at her brother and gave him a nod. She understood everything he said to her. Bart set Maggie back in her seat. He hugged her and then kissed her on the forehead. Bart himself didn't know what he was going to do as he walked out of the kitchen.

"When Lisa calms down, tell her I love her. Tell her to keep her head up and change her attitude when it comes to school. She's going to need to change once the school closes in a month." said Bart to his parents.

He opened the door and walked out of the house. The house was once again quiet, except for Lisa crying upstairs. Homer wasn't even able to finish his dinner as well as Marge herself.

As much as no one in the house wanted to verbally admit it, everything Bart said was true. Everything he said about the entire family's flaws were to the point. It was sad that Bart had to speak negatively towards his family.

Bart was no longer the trouble-making, hell-raising kid everyone use to know. He was just a conscious kid, who had finally grown up after returning from Shelbyville. Marge kneeled down on the kitchen floor and started to pray.

She was praying for her son as well as Gina, Lisa, and Maggie. She was also praying that God will forgive her and Homer for the sins they've committed throughout their lives.


	5. The Menace Queen Returns

The next day at Springfield Elementary, when the school bus arrived at the school, the children quickly got off the bus. The children looked as if they had seen a ghost onboard the bus.

The last student stepped off as Otto sped down the road for his next task. The student is wearing long black pants, a black shirt with a picture of a crow on it, black gloves, and black boots.

It was none other than Lisa. Her hair was no longer in spikes as they were long. Her bangs were covering her face. Her hair was dyed black to do away with her blonde hair. She had black lipstick on her lips.

She used the same lipstick to create Gothic tears on her face, which made her look even creeper. She also added makeup to make her face pale like a vampire. She got the idea to change her appearance from her cousins, who she met up with early in the morning.

Her parents and Maggie were shocked to see Lisa's change of appearance. Lisa didn't say a word to anyone in her house and even after she left the house. Every since yesterday, she hasn't been the same.

Her new appearance made every kid on the bus very nervous around her. Lisa didn't say a word to anyone throughout the ride to school. Some looked back at her, but she still didn't say a word to anyone.

Lisa wasn't smiling like she normally does. She wasn't even reading a book. She also didn't even bring her backpack with her or anything else for her class. She came to school for a much different purpose.

She was planning something today as she walked into the building. The school was still heavily damaged, when Helen unleashed a powerful lightning bolt into the building.

The school still was unsafe to inhabit, but everyone insisted the school was safe. There was no windows in any part of the building as everyone felt the breeze. There was no working electricity, so the hallway was dark.

Lisa walked past Seymour, who was stunned to see Lisa's new appearance. Without any warning, Lisa pulled out her brother's signature slingshot. It was shocking to see Lisa with a slingshot in her hands.

She fired some marbles at Seymour's head. Seymour winced in pain as more marbles struck his head. Seymour was shocked that Lisa attacked her. Other kids in the hallway thought Lisa had snapped.

"Lisa, what's gotten into you? Why are you attacking me? Where is your brother anyway? We haven't seen him at all today." said Seymour as more marbles came flying.

The kids in the hallway began to point and laugh at Seymour's humiliation. Seymour pointed to Lisa and ordered her to walk into his office. Seymour shot a glare at the children, which quieted some of them down, but not all of them.

At that moment, Seymour shook his head and gave up. The other kids were surprised to see Lisa going into Seymour's office. Her odd behavior was just a number of strange things happening today. Seymour sat down and pulled out Lisa's record and sighed as Lisa sat down herself.

"Lisa Simpson, you're the last student in this school I would expect to be in my office. What's causing you to act like this? Attacking me is a serious offense and I could have you suspended and even expelled for that attack." said Seymour.

Lisa didn't utter a single word as she looked at Seymour. Seymour had no idea what to make of Lisa's odd behavior as he sighed. Seymour opened his desk to reach for a pen.

When he looked up, Lisa was standing on his desk holding a black baseball bat. Seymour froze as he didn't know what Lisa was going to do with the bat. Lisa dropped the bat to the floor, which caused Seymour to sigh with relief.

Suddenly, Lisa quickly grabbed the principal by the head. She slammed his face against his own desk. Seymour's was out cold, with his head resting against the desk. Lisa looked closely at the principal.

"The Menace Queen is back and she's here to make your life a living hell. The worst is yet to come Armin. I promise you, this is just the beginning of Springfield's demise." said Lisa as she kissed Seymour on the forehead.

A black lipstick mark was on Seymour's forehead as Lisa left the office. Nobody in the office noticed anything strange from Seymour's office. Lisa proceeded to attack and beat up the staff in the office.

She face planted all of them against the wall, which incapacitated them. She violently damaged the office and drew pictures of teachers being burned alive on the walls. She even drew some being hung from a tree.

She went as far as to draw a picture of Mayor Quimby being fed to a pack of lions. At that moment she had snapped and was only getting crazier as she grinned over the disturbing drawings.

Lisa then walked out of the office and back into her classroom. She barely did anything in class. She decided to make her teacher's life a living hell. She briefly fell asleep in Mrs. Hoover's class, with her snoring loudly in class.

She didn't care what her teacher had to say. Whenever her teacher tried to speak, Lisa would mock everything she said, causing her classmates to laugh at Mrs. Hoover, who herself was shocked by Lisa's behavior.

Lisa would often make faces at her teacher. She went as far as to use her brother's iconic slingshot on her, several times. She disrespectfully told off her teacher over her poor teachings skills.

She taunted her, making repeated threats to have her teacher arrested for whoring herself while in school. Mrs. Hoover had enough of this, as she attempted to regain control of her class.

Mrs. Hoover had Lisa sent to the principal's office several times. Since Seymour and everyone else was still out cold, Lisa wasn't punished for her actions. She went back to class each time she was sent to the office.

Lisa would walk with a swagger and rudely shove teachers out of her way. She would mock certain teachers and make sarcastic comments about them. She even gave one teacher the middle finger, much to everyone's shock.

Everyone had no idea what to make of Lisa's new attitude. It was the most random thing to ever happen at school. Lisa had checked Mrs. McConnell's class for Bart, but he wasn't there as she passed the class.

It was lunch in the cafeteria and Lisa had her lunch. Everyone waved at Lisa, except for the weasels who were up to no good as usual. Everyone had also shunned the weasels as well, including Nelson.

"Hey Lisa, you want to take a seat with us? Take the chair and sit with Ralph Wiggum, he enjoys having dorks in his presence. It's the closest you'll get to actually sitting with us." said black weasel.

The weasels started laughing at Lisa. The remark had set Lisa off as she dropped her lunch to the ground and faced the two boys who made that remark.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's gone through enough, the last thing she needs is to deal with you two losers." said one of the popular girls wearing a red hat.

Lisa had slipped a baseball bat out from her clothes. She then struck the black weasel in the side, causing the boy to bend forward in pain. Lisa struck the white weasel in the side as he bent over in pain.

Everyone at the table was shocked. Lisa held both weasels down with her left hand and was visibly threatening to smash their faces with the bat. The boys were scared as to what Lisa was going to do to them.

"What did you say to me you punks? You want to act hard with me? You along with Jimbo look like you walked all over your own graves. You two think I'm going to let you insult me like that?

If you're against me, get the hell out of my face and stay out of it. The next time you say something stupid like that to me, you're dead. I won't hesitate to kill both of you two." said Lisa as she gritted her teeth.

Everyone in the cafeteria didn't notice what was happening right away. It took everyone a few minutes to realize it was Lisa attacking both of the weasels, who had tormented her before.

Lisa was livid today. She had enough of the other kids laughing at her and teasing her behind her back. Lisa grabbed both boys and dragged them onto the table. Everyone in the cafeteria was paying attention to what Lisa was going say.

"Janey, I have a question for you. Are you really my friend or are you too good to be my friend? I also have to ask Allison the same question. A girl who is also a nerd herself, yet she's laughing at other nerds around here.

The hypocrisy doesn't lie there. You two, along with Alex have ten seconds to give me an answer, before I throw these two bitches into both of you. It will be a reminder to never question me again." threatened Lisa.

Alex, Allison, and Janey had no idea what to say. Allison and Alex wasn't even involved with the situation, but they've teased Lisa in the past. It wasn't very easy for the girls to hide their guilt.

Lisa was just getting ready to throw both boys into the trio, when Janey got up. She looked down at the table and looked at Lisa. Janey was in tears as she looked at Lisa. Lisa was kind of surprised to see Janey crying.

"Lisa, I'm going to admit it in front of everyone here. Yes, we treated you poorly at school. We've pointed and laughed at you many times. There is no excuse for the way we treated you. Being popular got the best of us.

It's still not an excuse for the way we've treated you. We can't take back what we've done, but we can say we're sorry for it. I'm still your best friend no matter what." said Janey as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Lisa was moved by Janey's response. It was shocking to everyone that Janey would go as far as to cry in front of everyone. Janey had finally told Lisa that she is her friend. Allison and Alex felt the same way.

Lisa got off the table, shoving both of the weasels away. Lisa hugged Janey as she comforted her. Everyone was moved by the display as they started clapping. The negative situation was defused.

"I'm sorry I questioned you Janey. I'll never question our friendship like that again. Right now I'm ready to get searching for Bart again. I really need to find him and talk to him again. I want him back with all of us again." said Lisa.

Alex, Allison, Janey, and everyone in the cafeteria gave Lisa a nod. The trio was relieved to not suffer Lisa's wrath. Lisa looked at everyone as she had thoughts about the rest of the kids.

"To the rest of you, I have a question. How would you like it if your own sibling trashes you in front of your entire family?Says all of that to your face and goes as far as to say you sold your soul to the devil.

Everyone here wants me to admit it. Yes, I sold my soul to the devil. I've acted like a damn idiot for the last few years. There I said it and I'm sorry for everything I've done to make everyone have a grudge against me." said Lisa.

Lisa wanted to finally end all the dispute about her. She wanted everyone to finally be at peace with her, no matter what happened today. Everyone gave her a nod, accepting her apology.

"In case anyone hasn't noticed, I knocked out Principal Skinner. He's been asleep since this morning, along with everyone else in the office. I have another question for all of you, what are you guys going to do about it?

Are you guys going to sit and continue to eat that garbage they keep serving? Follow me, follow me and my cousins to a better future, not this hell hole. Pick now, because I'm beginning to feel like I'm wasting my breath.

This is the rise of the Menace Queen. You want me to be more respectful to you guys, fine. Before I even show any of you respect, I'll give you guys the chance to earn it from me. Prove yourselves that you're not going to sellout.

Screw this school, because I'm out of this dump. I've got some stuff to get from my locker and then I'm splitting. Those of you that decide to stay, enjoy this deteriorating junk heap that's going to collapse.

I'm going to be the smart one and do what my cousins had the guts to do yesterday. Tell Hoover, Tamzarian, Chalmers, and everyone else to blow me, as I quit." said Lisa as she calmed down.

The children gasped. Lisa enjoyed coming to the school and hearing she quit was unbelievable to everyone. She walked out of the cafeteria and towards her locker. Lisa grabbed a brown sack from her locker.

Her new mind set was to find her brother and make things right with him. She also wanted to find the Parkinsons and assist them. Lisa pulled out a picture of herself and her brother together in a picture.

Both siblings were smiling and seeing this picture only made Lisa more determined to find him. Lisa was almost done clearing out her locker, when she was joined by the rest of the kids. Lisa knew everyone had agreed to follow her and her cousins.

"After thinking about everything you said, we're here Lisa. No one bothered to stop us, so that's one less thing to worry about. So what are we going to do and where do we begin with finding Bart?" said Allison.

Lisa opened up her bag and pulled out more baseball bats. She then started throwing bats at everyone. The children caught the bats and were soon wielding the black objects as they looked at Lisa.

Lisa handed Milhouse a bat, but not before she kissed him. Milhouse was stunned as Lisa looked at him. He couldn't deny that he missed being around her after all this time.

"What you guys hold in your hand isn't just a baseball bat. It's a tool that will not only change the outcome of our destinies, but will one day lead us into salvation. Do what you guys have to do with those.

If anyone tries to stop you, well you guys have tools in your hands. After it's done, meet me in front of the school. I will discuss what the plan is and where to look for my brother. We will go from there." replied Lisa.

The children nodded and immediately used the bats to destroy parts of the school. They dented lockers and smashed out windows. Lockers were torn out and used as weapons to damage the school even further.

The children grabbed their possessions, before they resumed the destruction within their school. The walls were smeared with various liquids like water, juice, and even milk.

The teachers saw what was happening, but didn't dare try to stop them. Things were going crazy as the school was vandalized from the inside and even the outside was vandalized.

Lisa couldn't help, but grin as she enjoyed every bit of the destruction. When Lisa saw window parts and school equipment being thrown to the ground, she began to laugh. She laughed at all the destruction being caused.

"Now I understand why my brother gets a rush out of disrespecting authority and vandalizing school property. This is such a great show to watch and learn. These kids do have hope after all." said Lisa in her mind.

It took fifteen minutes before the children left the entire school uninhabitable. The children came out of the school and looked up at Lisa. Lisa made a gesture to the group to follow her.

Hours had passed and it was evening. It was reported by the news that several other people had met unfortunate accidents throughout the day. The people injured all had one thing in common.

They've all been enemies of Bart, but none of the grown ups were aware that Bart was behind it. Lisa was in Bart's treehouse as she waited for her brother's return.

She had spent four and half hours searching for him with all the kids from school. They went to every place in Springfield, even places Bart has never been too before.

They even went into the dark tunnels of the subway and still didn't find Bart or any trace of him. Lisa was speaking with her cousins on the phone as she informed them over how the search went.

"We looked everywhere in Springfield, even in places Bart isn't likely to go. We went into the subway and didn't find him. I'm afraid that all of these rash of attacks against people, he was responsible for it.

There is no one else who could be doing this. I don't know what else to do at this point. I'm exhausted, all the kids are exhausted, and you guys are sure enough tired from searching too." said Lisa.

"We will try to find him tonight. If he does come back home, then notify us and the others. We're coming over to your house tonight, so we could have a talk about Bart and any plans for him." said Henry.

"Okay, right now I'm in Bart's treehouse and I gotta go anyway. I'm very tired and I need to have a nap, so I'll see you guys tonight." said Lisa as she hung up the phone.

She climbed down from the treehouse and went back inside the house. She saw the newspaper and noticed something odd. Frank Grimes' grave was dug up and things were found missing from his grave.

She had neglected to mention this to everyone earlier, since she didn't think it was an issue. Frank Grimes was Homer's enemy and not an enemy to Bart, so there was no connection there.

His casket was one of the things that was missing from the grave. Lisa walked upstairs and went into her room as she yawned. She lied down on her bed and went to sleep as she kept thinking about her brother.

She remembered all the good times she's had with him. The positive thoughts about her brother made her smile in her sleep. She continued dreaming about all the good times she's had with him.


	6. Bart Attacks

A few more hours went by as Lisa woke up. It was seven o'clock as she yawned. She was thinking about the newspaper article that she saw. Nothing was really coming to her mind, until she thought about the victims.

She realized that the attacks, along with the missing grave was leading up to something big. Bart had injured everyone that has made his life a living hell, but Lisa couldn't think of anyone else who had wronged Bart in the past.

It didn't take her long to realize the shocking truth. Bart's next target was going to be his own family. Despite what Bart said yesterday, he mentioned he didn't know what he was going to do. She remembered what Charlotte said to her and Jenny the other day.

Each of Bart's attacks had been getting violent for each victim. Lisa realized he was saving the family last for the ultimate showdown. It was hard for her to believe that Bart would harm his own family.

"Oh my God, I need to get downstairs. Charlotte, you couldn't have been more right about him settling scores. I need to get the family out of the house before it's too late." said Lisa as she got out of bed.

Lisa ran out of her room and downstairs. She ran into the kitchen to see her parents and Maggie having dinner. Homer, Marge, and Maggie were wondering why Lisa looked so frightened.

"Honey what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream about Malibu Stacy being attacked by an abusive husband again?" said Homer.

"No, it's not that. It's Bart, we need to get out of the house before he comes home. I figured out who he is coming after next and it's going to get bad. We need to go now." pleaded Lisa.

Homer and Marge were at a lost with what Lisa had told them. They wanted her to repeat what she said, but suddenly the front door opened. Lisa froze as Bart walked in.

He went into the garage and set down several empty tanks of gasoline as well as a ax and hammer. Both the ax and hammer were stained with blood.

Bart then walked out of the garage and went into the kitchen. The Bart had a look in his eyes, that looked terrifying. Behind Bart's eyes was almost eleven years of hate, rage, bitterness, and loneliness.

The family was wondering what Bart was doing in the garage. They could see his shirt was stained with blood and dirt. Bart walked passed Lisa and looked at his parents.

"Bart, we've been worried sick about you. What did you do? Why are you covered in blood? Everyone in town is starting to notice what is going on around here." said Marge.

"Good, because it doesn't matter to me what happens to me. I'm already falling apart and so is the rest of this family. I'm back home, but I have a score to settle. It's with everyone in this house. You're next." said Bart as he readied the knife in his hand.

Bart was ready to attack as Lisa watched in disbelief. Her own brother was going to put the family's lives in serious danger. Homer, Marge, and Maggie backed away from him.

"Bart, please don't do what you're about to do. This is suicide and you're only making things worse for yourself." said Lisa as she tried to reason with her brother.

"It's too late for that Lisa. Trying to reason with me is pointless, especially when the majority of my issues I've had were at home. I'm going to finish this for good and I suggest you start running." said Bart.

Bart charged at Homer, who was unprepared for what his son was going to do. He tried in vein to stop his son, but he missed. Bart slashed his father with the knife.

Some blood went onto the kitchen floor as Homer slammed into the table with a visible cut on his side. Homer was stunned as to what his own son did to him. Marge couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Bart had delivered the biggest kick to the crotch to the family, attacking them with a knife. Bart wiped the knife clean of blood with his hand. He got on top of his father and started to strangle him.

"I'm not going to kill you over the fact you've tried to strangle me many times. You don't deserve to die for something that wasn't your fault. I'm just going to hurt you instead." said Bart as he strangled his father.

Marge tried to frantically pull Bart off of her husband, but this only made Bart angrier. Bart then grabbed his knife and turned towards his mother, who started backing up.

"Bart why are you doing this to us? We can help you, you don't need to be like this to all of us." Marge pleaded with her son.

Bart pinned his mother to the counter and held the knife up against her throat. Marge could see the eyes of her son and saw the rage in his eyes. He placed the knife back against Marge's throat.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him and that family. I'm going to bury you and everyone in this town responsible for that killing." said Bart.

Bart grabbed the blade of the knife and used the handle to knock his mother out cold. Marge was sitting up, slumped against the cabinets. Maggie had left the kitchen as she was too scared.

Lisa stood there powerless to stop her brother. Bart then turned his attention back to Homer, who was still dazed, but okay. Bart knocked Homer out with the handle of the knife.

Suddenly, Lisa grabbed his arm. Bart and Lisa were struggling with the knife. Bart then shoved Lisa to the floor. He now had the knife in his hand as he stared at his sister.

He saw that Lisa was a distraction from completing his task. He started walking towards her as he felt confident. Lisa was struggling to get up as Bart went after her.

"There is nowhere for you to run, Lisa. Prepare to meet your inevitable doom and don't worry, it will be painless, I promise. Refusing to accept this is only making it worst." said Bart as he stalked his sister.

Lisa got up and ran up the stairs with Bart following close behind. Maggie saw her older brother chasing her older sister. She bravely followed them up the stairs, not knowing what would happen.

Lisa ran into her room and locked the door behind her. When she looked into her room, she saw a brown casket in her room. It was the missing grave that was reported in the newspaper.

The body was missing, but the casket was open. Seeing the casket made Lisa very uncomfortable. She could not begin to imagine what her brother was planning with that casket. Bart started stabbing the door. He then kicked the door open as his sister stood there, scared to death.

Lisa began to throw pillows and whatever she could find at Bart, who dodged them. Bart approached her and grabbed her by her shirt as he looked at her. He pinned Lisa down to the floor.

Lisa was still struggling against him, until Bart shoved her into her bed. Lisa had a bump on the back of her head, after she hit the bed. She also cut her arms and hand by accident while trying to fight off Bart.

"It's really sad I have to do this, but look on the bright side. I picked up that nice looking casket for you to be placed in. Mom doesn't deserve to be placed in one, instead I'll burn her alive for what she did." said Bart.

Just as Bart was ready to finish off his sister, he heard the sound of Maggie's pacier. She got between Bart and Lisa. Bart paused for a few moments as he looked at Maggie. Maggie couldn't believe this was happening within the family.

She was trying to get some sense back into her brother as she stared at him with disappointment in her eyes. It wasn't getting to Bart as he turned his attention back to Lisa.

He prepared to attack, when Maggie grabbed him by the arm. It was very unexpected for Bart as his baby sister held onto his arm. Bart grabbed Maggie by the arm and shoved her away from him.

Maggie hit her head against Lisa's bed, which left her dazed. When Bart turned his attention back to his sister, Lisa struck back against him. Lisa punched her brother in the forehead, which caused Bart to quickly fall to the floor.

She had no choice, but to cold cock her brother. The attack happened so fast, that Bart was twitching as he remained motionless on the floor. Lisa stood up as she looked at her downed brother.

She then kneeled down to him, knowing it was finally over. She would do everything in her power to protect him, even in tough situations. She grabbed the knife out of his hand to make sure Bart wouldn't attack.

"Forgive me, Bart. Please forgive me for that. I'll finally be able to do what I should of done years ago. I'm going to be there for you, we're in this together." she said to her brother as she got closer to him.

She stroked her brother's long spikes, hoping he was okay from the attack. She was hesitant to hit him, but had to stop Bart from killing her. She kissed him on the forehead as she held him.

Without any warning, a loud blast was heard in the room. The sound echoed throughout the house, even being heard from outside of the house. Lisa was stunned as her own blood splattered part of her bed and the floor.

Bart woke up from the attack and had shot his sister with a handgun. Lisa was in pain, but refused to go down. She was moreover shocked that her brother was armed with a gun. The bullet hit Lisa in her right arm.

Had she been a few more inches closer to Bart's pockets, the bullet would've gone through her heart and killed her. Bart grabbed the knife as he pinned Lisa to the floor.

Bart held the knife up and prepared to finish her off. Lisa began to cry as she realized her brother was about to kill her in cold blood. There was nothing she could do, but use her finals words to talk to him.

"Don't do it Bart. Please don't do it. You and I both have too much to live for. Don't let this rage beat you, fight it. Look into your sister's eyes and fight this thing." she begged.

She then grabbed Bart as she prepared for what was about to happen. She held Bart tightly and would not let him go as he prepared to attack. Bart looked into Lisa's eyes and things abruptly stopped.

At that moment, he began to experience several flashbacks, despite the rage boiling in his body. The flashbacks he was seeing were all the good times he's had with Lisa.

The flashback that stood out the most was when Lisa's first word was Bart's own name. Seeing the flashbacks caused Bart to drop the knife as he began to cry. Bart looked into the eyes of his sister and realized what he almost did.

Bart began hyperventilating as he held his head. What Lisa had done saved her own life and saved Bart the burden of having killed his family. Bart quickly ran out of the house by opening the window of Lisa's room.

He climbed out using the tree and ranaway. He was severely stressed out as tears ran down his face. Lisa was battered, but was able to stand up as she limped over to Maggie. Her baby sister had a scratch on her head, but was okay.

She picked up Maggie and slowly walked down the stairs. Despite being shot with a gun, she was able to manage her way down the stairs. She got onto the phone and called Keith to inform him what just happened.

"Keith, Bart just left the house, but things got bad. Long story short, Bart attacked all of us and nearly killed me. We barely survived, but everyone is hurt. Where are you guys?" Lisa said desperately.

"We're about to kick in the front door of your house, so get ready for us to arrive. Give us a few minutes Lisa, we've rounded up the others again." said Keith.

Lisa understood as she hung up. She walked into the kitchen and saw that her parents on the floor. They were sitting on the floor in disbelief. Marge was sitting on the floor in tears over what happened.

Blood stained part of her green dress, but she was okay from what happened. Homer and Marge had a cut on their head, where some blood came out. Lisa got beside Marge and hugged her to comfort her.

Then the front door of the house came flying off. Lisa saw it was the Parkinsons. Behind them were a number of other kids from Springfield Elementary. They saw the family in the kitchen and saw the extent of the damage done.

The group were in shock over the condition the family was in. The family was battered with bruises, cuts, and some blood loss. The entire kitchen had some blood spots on the floor.

There was a noticeable trail of dried blood going into the garage that some noticed. Some went into the garage and discovered a blood stained ax, a hammer, and gasoline tanks.

Many could not begin to imagine what Bart has been doing with those. Several girls rushed over and hugged Lisa. They were glad to see her alive as they looked at Lisa.

"Thank God all of you are okay. We had to quickly round up everyone after Bart was spotted by Jaffee, Lewis, Milhouse, and Richard, about ten minutes ago. Some of us were asleep when we notified." said Priscilla.

The group helped clean up the blood on the floor and on the cabinets. They also helped the family with whatever needed to be done with their injuries.

"There was something strange that happened while we waited for everyone. We heard gunshots in the neighborhood. Does anyone have any information as to who fired a weapon and why was it fired?" asked Milhouse.

Lisa got in front of everyone and removed the bandage from her arm. She then pointed to the wound and everyone began to realize what just happened. Bart had shot his sister, which it left everyone at a lost for words.

"You have got to be kidding us, Lisa. Are you telling us that he shot you in the arm with a gun?" said Stevenson as he looked at Lisa's arm.

Lisa gave him and everyone a nod, furthermore showing this was something very serious. Everyone was left in utter shock over what they were being told.

"Where the hell did he get a gun from? None of us have ever seen Bart with a gun around here. He isn't the type of kid to get this violent, even when he's mad. This goes far beyond a typical family feud." said Erik.

"I'm just as confused as you are man. It's like Michael Myers came in here and had the worst case of PMS. Where is he now, because we didn't see him on our way over here." replied Donny.

"After he stopped himself from killing me, he jumped out of the window to my room and left. I don't know which direction he went exactly, but he's still out there." said Lisa.

The children had a hard time coming to grips that Bart would try to kill his own sister. They knew Bart would tease his sister, but he cared about her too much to seriously hurt her.

"Jeez, I don't care what I use to say about him in the past, but I'm never making fun of or laughing at that kid ever again. That's it for me, this is too much." replied Nelson.

Everyone agreed with him. Marge was still shook up by the entire event. She was sitting next to the cabinet, thinking about what had just happened to her. The incident was replaying in her mind over and over again.

"He's feeling very guilty about what he almost did. We have to go and find him now, before he hurts himself or whatever he's going to do." said Henry.

Lisa looked at her mother and father as she had something to finish. Despite being hurt, she was still able to walk as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom and dad, I'm going with them. I have to find and save Bart's life before it's too late. He was there for me when I was in trouble many times before, so it's time for me to finally be his sister and be there for him." said Lisa.

Marge agreed as Lisa went with the other children. She was hoping for her son's safety as she watched the kids leave the house. It was soon quiet in the house as Marge was able to get up and carry Maggie.

"This is my fault, I should of stopped what happened years ago from happening. Now this happens, Marge I don't think I can look at myself anymore." admitted Homer as tears came out of his eyes.

Marge set Maggie down on a chair as she grabbed Homer. She hugged Homer as she knew her husband had finally seen the errors of his way.

"Homie, it's now our chance to make this all right again with our kids. It's time we finally start to grow up." said Marge.

Homer gave her a nod as she walked towards the phone. Marge picked up the phone to call Flanders as she and Homer needed to go to the hospital to get checked out.


	7. Enough is Enough

The group split up and went all over town looking for Bart. They checked in stores and even checked the school building. Bart left the Simpson's house a few minutes before, so they knew he wasn't too far away.

None of them cared what was going to happen if Bart tried to fight back. They were determined to find him and save him from making a big mistake. In downtown Springfield, the separate groups joined together to search for Bart.

Everyone was willing to search for him all night and into the morning. As they walked through downtown, they were checking alleyways and abandoned buildings. Some went into buildings and checked the roof.

A few blocks down at another alleyway they saw a shocking site. Bart was laying down on his stomach and was not moving. The group ran towards him. Helen flipped Bart onto his back and felt his chest.

"He just had a heart attack about three minutes ago. He still has a heartbeat and he's breathing, so he's still alive. We need to get him to the hospital immediately, before he dies." said Helen.

"Okay everyone, party's over. We're getting him to the hospital by all means necessary. Dora, Erik, Helen, and Keith, you four carry him. Let's move out everyone, we're getting into a vehicle." said Henry.

The four nodded as they lifted Bart up. The group quickly walked down to the street and saw a bus coming. Henry got in front of the bus, which caused the driver of the bus to stop.

Henry pulled out a gun and pointed it at the driver, which caused the driver to place his hands up. The driver of the bus opened the door as the group packed the bus. Henry got on as he checked to make sure everyone was onboard.

"Drive to the hospital as quickly as you can and don't stop for any red lights. If anyone gets in your way, well you're in a bus, run them off the road. This is an actual emergency for once." said Henry as he looked at Bart.

The driver nodded as he took off. The bus driver was Gil Gunderson, who was a bit nervous as to what was going on. Henry placed his gun back into his holster as he looked at Bart.

The group was still in shock and couldn't believe this was happening once again. Bart had been shot in the back while in Shelbyville and survived. Many thought this was the end of Bart.

"So what's your emergency there that you need to get to the hospital in a hurry? Also forcing me to break the law at the same time." Gil asked nervously.

"One of our friends had a heart attack and we're taking him to the hospital. It just happened, so time isn't on our side at this point." said Raven.

Gil understood as he drove faster and was taking curves quickly, which made the ride a little bit rough. Lisa was being comforted by her friends as the bus sped down the street.

"This can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare or something. He survived in Shelbyville and yet this happened to him. We tried to prevent this from going down this direction and we failed." said Jenny as she began to cry.

Charlotte and Lisa were helping to calm her down as they looked at Bart. He opened his eyes to see everyone with him. Bart smiled seeing his friends there, despite his condition. Bart grabbed Lisa's hand and held her hand.

He used his other hand to hold onto Charlotte's hand. Bart couldn't get up as he was really weak from everything he's been through, especially the heart attack. He was breathing slowly as he looked at everyone.

"I'm...in for the fight of my life Charlotte, Lisa, and everyone. I'm... I'm going to go to heaven and tell everyone there to eat my shorts. They'll send me back right away and we'll be together again. We'll be one big happy family." Bart said as he chuckled and tears ran down his face.

Charlotte and Lisa kissed Bart on his cheeks as he closed his eyes to rest. Donny, Erik, Keith, and Milhouse held onto Bart's hand in support. The remark made everyone smile.

That was the Bart everyone came to like over the years. Soon they arrived at the hospital. Everyone quickly got off the bus and ran into the building to get their friend medical attention.

"Thank you Gil. You've just saved a kid's life and potentially gave us one less thing to worry about. It's not over for us, not by a long shot though." said Raven as she stepped off the bus.

Gil felt happy that he made a difference, but was worried that he could be fired for not driving the route. Bart was rushed into the ER as doctors were now going to do everything they could to save his life. The rest of the group arrived ten minutes later, since not everyone could fit in the bus.

They sat down nervously as they didn't know what would happen. Some went into the lobby to eat while the others waited silently. As an hour went by, there was still no update on Bart's condition.

Everyone was thinking about everything that's happened with Bart. The more they thought about what's happened with his life, the more everyone felt guilty about it.

"I can't believe this is happening to us again. I mean Bart escaped death back in Shelbyville and we thought he was going to be okay. Guys we almost lost him again." Nelson said sadly.

"Have faith Nelson. We can't give up hope on him now. In the emergency room, it's between Bart and God in there. We can't give up and accept that it's over for him, even with the obstacles we've been through." said Keith.

"I still feel like I played a role in all of this happening. Me and Bart use to get into fights a lot and I use to beat him and Milhouse up. I don't know what to say anymore." replied Nelson.

"At least you hung out with him in some way. I never even knew we were in the same school, until we almost had that brawl on the playground. I feel bad for not hanging out with him before." said Erik.

"Guys, none of this was your fault and I'm saying this to be serious with everyone. You guys are capable of taking responsibilities for your actions and you've proven it to us many times.

We've been seeing it first hand for the last three months. All of you guys have a heart and the ability to respect each other. You guys have something most people in this town wish they could have.

Unlike most of the zoo animals in this town, you guys should be proud of yourselves for staying positive. Bart is glad to have you guys as his friend." said Henry with a smile.

This was a rare moment for anyone to hear Henry say something positive. Despite Henry being a very tough boy, he has a soft spot just like everyone else. Keith always liked to hear Henry speak positively about things.

"Henry's right, you two did nothing wrong. None of us did anything wrong, this was something beyond our control. We're going to be in situations where we can't control things." said Milhouse.

Everyone agreed with Milhouse. Many kids were praying and holding candlelight vigils. Some came back from the lobby, while others went to the lobby to eat.

Getting something to eat did help some kids cope with the situation. As it passed one o'clock in the morning, there was still no word on Bart's condition. Everyone had barely uttered a word to each other.

"Something has me thinking about everything we've been through. Things like this situation shows that life can be threatened just by abuse or by one's actions. You only have one life and it can end, just like a dust in the wind.

We have a friend from our old school, his name is Leon. Normally I don't like to bring up our past a lot, but we've been friends with him since preschool. He is the most popular kid at school, due to the fact he always has something that makes everyone's day.

He knew ways to make you laugh or smile. To the girls at school, he was also the cutest seven year old boy anyone has every seen. Very optimistic young kid. One day, he was playing outside, his mom got into a drunken rage.

She attacked him so violently, that she narrowly killed him. Leon survived, but voice box was damaged. Luckily his voice box can be repaired with surgery, but for now he still has to use that electrolarynx. It's basically a device that helps him speak.

His mom's excuse to the police was that he caught him playing outside, when he wasn't suppose too. Not true either, because he always played outside at four in the afternoon." said Keith as he stopped speaking.

It use to be difficult for him to talk about what happened to some of his friends, but now he's more comfortable with talking about it. Everyone listening to the story was stunned and disgusted by what was said.

It was difficult for everyone to realize that people like that exist in their world. Even then, they were lucky to not run into a very abusive parent like that. Keith decided to let Priscilla finish where he left off.

"The real injustice in the world is when good people are injured or killed for doing the right thing or in Leon's case being themselves. What happened to Leon was a major eye opener for Keith, his brothers and sisters, myself, and everyone else at school.

We've heard and seen incidents like that. New York City, everyone struggles in some way, even if they are rich. However, that incident was the one that really changed our perspective of life in general.

When everyone sees their parents, talk to them about the school. We can't hide what we know any longer, no matter what happens. Springfield's problems could all be resolved very easily. When I look at everyone here, I think about how Springfield could be better.

We breath the same air, we drink the same water, and we see the same sky everyday. Maybe if everyone in Springfield started looking at what they have in common, instead of the differences and shunning it, only then will things get better in this town." said Priscilla.

It was a very powerful statement from Priscilla. What she said left everyone stunned and touched at the same time. Even the hospital staff in the hallway and at the desks were moved by what the eleven year old said.

Thirty minutes later, Homer and Marge eventually arrived on the same floor that the group was in. Homer and Marge were both bandaged up properly and Maggie was with them.

They had been in the hospital getting treatment for their injuries. Lisa was looking at the door where her brother was fighting for his life in there. Marge approached Lisa, who was with her friends.

"Lisa, he's in there isn't he?" Marge asked her daughter as she looked at the door.

"He had a heart attack in downtown. The stress had gotten to him." said Lisa sadly.

Marge was already in tears as she knew something had happened to her son. Lisa felt terrible for her mother more than herself. Marge did everything in her power and took every fiber of her being to protect her son.

In the end, it wasn't enough and her son is now in the ER, fighting for his life. Maggie could see the sadness in everyone as she didn't bother to suck on her pacifier. Homer didn't know what to say anymore as he was upset.

Keith stood up and faced Homer. The bandages on his body are reminders of the anger his son displayed. The rage Bart displayed was the same rage he had after Ely was killed.

"Uncle, I know you never meant to harm Bart in anyway. All of us already know why you've been angry and to be honest, we can't really blame you. Losing a friend like that can leave anyone bitter about it." said Keith.

Homer could only nod as he was still stunned knowing that his son was in the ER. He sat down with Marge and buried his face in his hands. Despite Marge telling him it's not his fault, Homer felt he caused this to happen.

"Be strong uncle, he will survive this and the memories of what happened. I'll be back everyone, I need to be alone for a bit. I don't know where I'm going, but I just need some time alone." said Keith.

Keith walked away leaving the group. Everyone found themselves getting angrier over everything that's happened in the last few months. The grown ups are responsible for a lot of the negative things in Springfield's past.

"Keith, where are you going bro? Could you at least tell us where you're heading, so we know where to go in case we get an update?" said Henry as he stood up.

Keith didn't responded to his brother. He was finished with everything as he quickly walked out of the hallway. He too was frustrated that he couldn't protect his younger cousins.

"Guys, I need to leave too. This is becoming too much for me to handle and the mood here is getting even upsetting. I'll be back as soon as I'm done thinking." said Erik as he walked away.

Everyone gave him a nod as the fifth grader walked down the hall and turned the corner. Erik leaned against the wall of the building and began to cry. It was the first time he's ever cried in a while, not since he was a toddler.

Even Erik himself couldn't believe he was crying. He wasn't the only one as Charlotte, Damion, Henry, Jaffee, Jenny, Jessica, Martin, Milhouse, Nelson, Lewis, and Richard walked away from the group to cry alone. A few more kids did the same and it left the hallway feeling empty.

Keith walked outside of the hospital and noticed Ruth Powers there. He approached Ruth and without any warning he burst into tears. It was very unexpected for Ruth to see him like this and knew something happened. She held Keith and calmed him down.

"I can't understand why the hell people are so freaking ignorant in this world. Bart doesn't deserve to be in that ER, he just changed his life for the better and now this happens. Goddamn it!

No kid deserves to be put in an ER, no matter who they are. Even if they were considered a menace to society. These kids are all innocent and it's unfair to them. I swear to God, if he survives this, game over.

We will dismantle everyone in this town until everyone is on their knees begging us to stop. We'll unleash a fury that has never been seen on this planet before!" exclaimed Keith as he held Ruth with tears in his eyes.

Keith's eyes began to turn blue as a gust of wind picked up. Out of nowhere a blue lightning bolt struck a stop sign, destroying the sign itself. The remains of the sign went flying straight into the air, disappearing across the horizon.

Ruth was stunned by what she just saw. Another lightning bolt struck a tree and instantly incinerated the tree. She had no idea that Keith was capable of doing that. There was not a cloud in the sky tonight, so what she saw was supernatural.

Keith himself didn't even care that he just became a Didact. Ruth has never seen him like this as the long haired boy slowly calmed down. She also knew he was going to live up to his words.

"Everything will be okay Keith. People have always done stupid things before, just look at my ex-husband. I never could understand that man with him sitting around eating and drinking beer." said Ruth.

Keith finally calmed down as he leaned against the building. He was feeling much better, but was still upset over the fact Bart was in the hospital. Ruth held Keith as he stroked the boy's long red hair.

"We're done playing games with the people in this town Mrs. Powers. I'm done, the daughters and sons of every kid in this town are done, and I know you and some of the other grown ups are done.

We're finished making excuses for people. When I go back up there, I'm going to tell those kids to give their parents an ultimatum. To do something about the school, the mayor, and Mr. Burns, or we leave.

I'm also sorry to hear about what happened to you Mrs. Powers. If there is one thing I've learned is that you have to confront your past. The past is never at rest. Only when you do that will you have truly moved on." said Keith.

"Amen to that. I know what you're planning on doing and I can't blame you for doing it. This town gets robbed of the money it makes and it's given to the wrong people. I can't stop you or the other kids from walking out of this town, but do what you guys have to do.

After I stole my ex-husband's car, he was forced to payback the child support he owed. I buried all the bad blood between me and him after that. He's now a sixteen year old memory that is fading away.

The only thing I can thank that deadbeat for is that he helped bring Laura into this world. Despite all the drama we've been through, my daughter was able to forgive me for all the mistakes I've made." said Ruth.

"It's good that she did forgive you. Mrs. Powers, you're a good person and it really shows. You're one of the few people in this town that are competent enough to know what's really going on here.

Most of the people in this town are like sheep and the way things are going lately, they won't last long. That's why me and my siblings have been working together with the kids of this town.

They and the teenagers are the only ones that can save Springfield from becoming another Chernobyl. Well I gotta go back and check on Bart and everyone else. I kind of bailed on them without really telling them where I was going.

I don't want the others blowing a gasket, since the majority of them are really ticked off by this. It was nice speaking to you and thanks for making me feel better." said Keith.

"Same with you kid. Good luck with Bart. I'll come by later and check on him. I owe Marge a lot for sticking with me while on the run from the police in my ex-husband's car." said Ruth.

Keith and Ruth hugged each other before the boy left his former babysitter. Keith walked back inside the hospital and got ready to face his friends and family. No matter what happened, he had to remain strong.


	8. The Absolution

Damion and Henry were in the lobby waiting for Keith. They went after their brother minutes later and decided to wait for him in the lobby. Someone was right behind them and he turned to see who it was.

"Hey there Dora and Helen, what's going on with the others upstairs? Are they okay or is everyone still in pieces? Any new update on Bart's condition yet?" said Henry as he sighed.

"How is everyone doing, it's more than that. Nothing new on Bart, but it's sad to see everyone depressed. Keith just became a Didact. We felt his power increase to that level." she said.

Damion and Henry were shocked hearing what Helen told them. It was incredible that their brother did it.

"Yeah, he struck down a stop sign outside out of frustration. Looks like your brother ascended." said Dora.

"That's great news to hear. I just hope he's okay now, even though we don't know Bart's condition yet." said Damion.

Helen removed her mask and revealed her entire face. Dora did the same. It was rare for the sisters to remove the mask that concealed half of their faces. The boys knew Dora and Helen wear the masks only in public, so it was kind of surprising to see them unmask.

"We're not use to seeing your entire faces in public, but you're really cute with or without it on. We moreover feel bad for Keith, because he's really been affected by all of this, along with us." said Damion.

"Thank you, but Keith has every right to be upset. Normally we don't get angry, unless a situation warrants it. Keith has been doing his best to protect these kids from the people in this town.

The people in this town are making it hard for us. To make things worse, they're not willing to make the situation better. So now we need to step in and deal with them before they become a serious liability." said Dora.

Damion and Henry knew the sisters were being very serious about Springfield. Despite the power they had, they too were backed against a corner as to what they could do.

"Keith and the rest of us are not strong enough to deal with these issues. In time we will be. The best solution would be to get out of Springfield, not just us, all of us. The whole group.

We also need to inform kids across Springfield. We need the teenagers and college students to leave this town too, because something big is going to happen that will destroy this town, unless we leave." said Helen.

Damion and Henry weren't surprised something was going to destroy Springfield. Helen's choice to leave Springfield was a bold statement and something the twins needed to think about.

"I don't know Helen. It's not that easily to just leave somewhere and start a new life. I mean, I can understand where you were coming from in your position. Any kid would of done that, but our situation is very different.

We're basically being asked to leave our parents, who actually took care of us. Not only that, but asking and convincing every kid, teenager, and even college students to leave Springfield will be a challenge." said Henry.

"What are we going to say to them? I don't know how fool proof your plan is either, cause how do we transport everyone to whatever town we pick? I support this idea, if there wasn't so many holes in it." added Damion.

"Just reveal things like we did in Shelbyville and show proof. As for what town, I think you guy can figure that out. You guys do have the truck, we could use transport them. You may need another semi for this.

As for where we will stay, doesn't your father have an apartment in Cypress Creek? That would be the ideal place to go, since it's secluded for the outside." said Dora.

Dora's explanation filled in some holes into Helen's idea as Damion and Henry nodded. Suddenly, someone grabbed Henry from behind, surprising him. Henry looked behind him and saw Keith was holding him.

"Jesus Christ, did you have to scare me like that? Man, I thought you were someone that I had to worry about." said Henry as Keith let him go.

"Sorry about that Henry, but you know how much we like you. Did you guys follow me out here? I heard you guys bring up something about leaving Springfield. I think that might be the best solution at this time." said Keith.

Before anyone said anything, Damion and Henry hugged their brother. Dora and Helen decided to do the same as they hugged the boys. They were happy to see Keith is doing okay.

"For starters, no update on Bart's condition. Several kids are feeling kind of down over what's happened. As for leaving Springfield, I think that maybe the best thing that could happen to these kids.

Dora and Helen already know you have ascended to the level of a Didact, but you're not strong enough yet. Same story with them and the other four Didacts. We need more time to reach our full potential." replied Damion.

"I can't blame them and you know, I just told Mrs. Powers how we're going to clean up this shit. For now, leaving Springfield is the only option we can apply." said Keith.

The group decided to head back up, but continued speaking about plans as to what they were going to do. Erik came back with the others. They felt much better as they waited for any news on Bart's condition.

Damion, Henry, and Keith whispered something to the other kids and they gave the brothers a nod. A few more hours passed by and it was nearing five in the morning.

Some of the children were sleeping against each other, back to back. Some were sitting on the floor against the wall as they fell asleep. Henry had Helen lean against his shoulder to sleep, Damion did the same for Dora.

Milhouse had Sherri, Terri, Nina, and Jenny leaning against his body as they slept. Nelson also had some girls leaning against his body as they fell asleep.

Milhouse and Nelson decided to stay up and keep waiting for any news on Bart's condition. Erik had Lisa sleeping against his shoulder and he too was awake, along with Donny. Keith was holding one of the popular girls, who was also asleep. Her name is Natalie.

She wears a pink shirt, a red skirt, pink socks, and red and white sneakers. She also wears a red aliceband in her brown hair, a pair of pink earrings, and has a red belt. She is also a cousin to the Parkinsons as well as the Simpson family.

She had stopped teasing Lisa after returning to Springfield and accepted her as family. Homer and Marge were still awake. anxious to hear what Bart's condition was.

Maggie had also fallen asleep as she was sleeping on Marge's lap. Dr. Hibbert came out of the room and had a smile on his face. Everyone that was awake, woke up the others. It was the moment of truth for everyone.

"Bart suffered a mild heart attack, which could of gotten worse, but thankfully he came here in time. He will be ready to go home later on today. He will have to return to the hospital a few more times to check his heart.

The surgery was successful and he's now doing well. He's a bit malnourished from not eating a lot, so he's now eating. You can now see him. I'm going to go in the lobby and take a break." said Dr. Hibbert.

The group cheered and hugged one another. They were happy to have saved their friend's life. The group walked into the room and they saw Bart in bed. He was awake and eating.

Bart had only his shirt removed as they performed the surgery. He saw his friends walk in and at that point he stopped eating to look at them. Bart got emotional as he saw his friends gather to see him.

"I did it guys and heaven was something I can't even explain. You guys were there for me again and I can't thank you guys for supporting me through everything, even if I didn't say a lot to you guys." Bart said tearfully.

The group hugged him as they got to see him. Lisa hugged Bart, then kissed him on the forehead. Brother and sister had reunited once again as Lisa held onto Bart's hand. The nightmare was finally over for her and everyone.

Charlotte kissed Bart lip to lip, once again as she hugged her boyfriend. She was particularly happy to see him okay and doing well. She was finally smiling for the first time, since last week.

Marge came into the room and hugged Bart. She kissed Bart several times as she had tears coming out of her eyes. The worried mother was very grateful her son had survived.

"How is my special little guy doing? We stayed awake all night for you." she said to her son as she continued kissing him.

"I'm fine, but I'm so glad to see you again as I have something to say. Mom, I love you." Bart said as he kissed his mother.

Marge hugged her son and kissed him for the final time on the forehead. Homer then walked into the room and the mood changed for everyone as they wondered what would happen. What would they say to each other this time.

"Guys can you leave the room for a few minutes, me and him want to speak to each other in private. It's time we work this out once and for all instead of ignoring it." said Bart.

Everyone agreed as they left the room, leaving Bart and Homer alone together. Homer approached his son and kneeled down. He patted his son on the head as he stroked Bart's long spikes.

Bart and Homer weren't angry at each other anymore. Bart knew the truth about his father's rage and why he did the things that he had to do.

"Bart, what you said was true. The reason I get angry is because I was using my dead friend as an excuse to act like a jerk to everyone. Bart, I want you to turn out to be a better person than me.

Don't repeat the same mistakes I did when I was younger, because I paid for it. This family is suffering because of my terrible mistakes, mistakes that I'm not very proud of. Mistakes that I can't reverse and are permeant.

My biggest mistake was not getting sober during my younger years. I would still have my hair if I was sober, but that's not the point. I almost lost the most important thing today, you." said Homer as he held Bart.

Bart was stunned by what his father said to him. It was so surprising that he actually gasped as his father spoke. It's not the first time Homer admitted he was wrong to his son, but this was a different level that Homer went.

It was a sign that Homer was serious about this. He wanted to make things right with his son, the family, and everything else. Bart looked at his father and thought about what he said.

"I've made up many stories about you that were completely untrue, like when you saved Springfield a few times. I never mentioned that you were the one that caused the many meltdowns at the power plant.

We can't keep living a lie, dad. Look what happened to me, I had heart attack because of the stress. I don't want that to happen to me again. I don't want Gina, who's going to be part of our family to end up like me.

She's already been through enough. I'm afraid something like this could make things worse for her. I also don't want Lisa to end up suffering the same fate that happened to me last night.

I don't know if Maggie will ever recover from what she's seen and heard from both of us. You and mom need to see a therapist, a real one who gives a damn. Most of the people in Springfield are useless." said Bart.

Homer listened carefully to everything Bart said and gave him a nod as he smiled at his son. Bart had tears in his eyes as he smiled at his father for the first time in over a week.

"That's all I ever wanted from you dad. For you to show me that you still love me." said Bart tearfully.

Homer and Bart hugged each other. Homer lifted Bart out of his bed and held him. Bart kissed his father for the first time in many years as Dr. Hibbert entered the room. Everyone else could see Homer and Bart hugging each other.

It was a beautiful sight to see as everyone could tell the two had finally reconciled. The group spent another hour at the hospital before they went back home.

The Simpson family was still at the hospital spending time with Bart. As they were together, a visitor came. Homer and Marge saw who it was and they let the person in. Bart and Lisa saw the visitor.

"Gina, it's nice to see you again. I'm glad you're here, cause I was wondering where you were. How did you find out where I was again? Man, you seem to pop up everywhere like a cockroach." teased Bart.

Gina walked aside her younger brother and rather then giving him a friendly punch, she hugged him. Gina hugged Bart tightly as she was worried about him and glad to see he was okay.

"Keith called me an hour ago and told me what happened. I'm glad you're okay. I also came to tell you that I'm ready to come home with you guys. Everything I needed to do is finally done." said Gina as she kissed her younger brother.

Bart was happy to be with his three sisters by his side. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were excited to hear that Gina could come home with them. A worried look came over Bart as he thought about everything he's done in the last week.

"What's wrong Bart? You shouldn't be sad over anything that's happened. Everything our family has gone through is finally over and we can move on for real. We can take steps in the right direction again." said Lisa with excitement in her voice.

"I'm afraid that everything I've done, I may go to jail for it. Everyone will sooner or later find out I did it. Especially with what I did to Judge Harm's house. She'll see that I go to jail for life." said Bart.

Gina started laughing. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were confused by Gina's actions as she continued laughing. She stopped laughing and was quick to tell her siblings something.

"I know a little secret my brother and sisters don't know. I bet you three didn't hear about the strings that were pulled by some friends of ours. They wanted me to tell you three this personally.

The Parkinsons were able to pin the entire crime spree on the mayor of Springfield, Joe Quimby. They easily caught him twenty minutes ago and he's facing multiple charges.

They stated he was arrested for committing a drunken crime spree across Springfield. It's going to be interesting to see how the mayor gets out of this one." said Gina as she crossed her arms.

Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were shocked to hear this as they looked at each other. Gina laughed at their reactions as she couldn't resist it. Bart smiled as he knew the Parkinsons had his back through any tough situation.

"Ay caramba, I love those crazy kids. It's hard to believe we're related to them. I've never met any kid like them before in my entire life and I've seen a lot of things. I seriously love those kids." said Bart.

"You can say that again, little bro. Now you know how me and the other girls felt when we first met those kids a few months ago. Had it not been for them, we probably wouldn't be here. So how was school Lisa?" asked Gina.

Lisa remembered what she said the previous day and began to giggle. She never got the chance to tell Bart or Gina what she did at school. She was kind of embarrassed by it, but nonetheless decided to speak about it.

"Well, I kind of quit the school. Actually, I told the kids to either stay or do something about it. I handed them all baseball bats and they vandalized the entire school. They destroyed the inside and outside of the building.

Seymour was taking a nap after I face planted him into the table and he remained out cold throughout the day. I made Mrs. Hoover's life a living hell." said Lisa nervously as she had her hands behind her back.

Bart and Gina were surprised to hear what happened at school. They both shook their heads as they had nothing to say about what happened at school.

"Only a Simpson could of led a coup like that. Does that mean school is finished for good at Springfield Elementary? I know Chalmers doesn't have the guts to put money into that sinking ship." asked Bart.

"It's too soon to tell Bart, but the Parkinsons mentioned something big taking place next month. They want us to meet at the park, in three weeks on a Monday night. By then, you won't have to worry about getting a check up everyday from the hospital." said Lisa.

Bart understood the plan. Several hours passed by and Bart was finally released from the hospital. Some in the group stopped by to visit him later on throughout the day.

Things were finally going well for the family and it was clear things were changing. At the Simpsons' house, the entire family had dinner that night with Gina and the Parkinsons.

Santa's Littler Helper was happy to see Bart back to normal again. Bart hugged the dog that he's been a close friend with for a long time. After praying, the entire family ate together with a positive outlook.


End file.
